Laila, hija de un usurpador
by artemisa twin
Summary: Laila es la hija de Miraz, al enterar de que su primo a huido del castillo no duda en salir a buscarle para ayudarle, encontrandose por el camino con el hombre que le robara el corazon
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

En mitad de la noche, en una oscura habitación del castillo Telmarino, una mujer daba a luz a un pequeño niño que traeria consigo las numerosas traiciones hacia el futuro rey Telmarino, Caspian X.

Sabiendo por adelantado lo que ocurriría si la esposa de Miraz daba a luz a un pequeño varón, el tutor del joven príncipe, logra avisar a este para que tenga tiempo de huir del castillo y de su propio tío, que quiere hacerle desaparecer para lograr así ocupar el trono Telmarino.

Pero el joven príncipe no es el único joven Telmarino al que este nacimiento ha traído cambios, a la hija mayor de Miraz seria únicamente para su padre un mero objeto para la búsqueda de aliados para su reinado.

La Joven y hermosa telmarina se llama Laila, a diferencia de todos los telmarinos Laila tenia unos ojos azules, cual mar, y cabello rubio , su piel tenia aquel tono oscuro de los telmarinos, esto se debía a que no era hija de Miraz y Prunaprismia, sino de una joven campesina proveniente un reino cercano, que cayo enamorada del joven Miraz y que murió poco después de dar a luz a la pequeña Laila, dejándola así en manos de Miraz para el cual siempre fue un objeto para sus aspiraciones personales con el poder.

Al día siguiente.

Ayer fue una noche muy larga, la mitad de ella la pase despierte ayudando a mi Madrastra a dar a luz, no se ni por que la ayude si al final y al cabo para ella no soy mas que una criada con vestidos elegantes a la que hay que mantener para las miradas indiscretas del castillo.

Nada mas vestirme me asomo a la ventana y veo mucho ajetreo en el patio de palacio, no se a que se debe, pero bajo con la intención de preguntar a mi padre, y con ese pensamiento bajo a desayunar al gran salón.

Al entrar me fijo que en el asiento principal no esta sentado mi querido primo, supongo que se habrá quedado dormido como tantas otras veces, y sin mas me dirijo a mi asiento entre el asiento vacío de mi primo y mi padre, al sentarme le pregunto:

_padre, ¿a que se debe que se estén inmovilizando todos los soldados?

_ tonterías de Caspian, anoche decidió que era mejor salir del castillo dar un paseo sin protección al bosque y hoy en la mañana no ha regresado aun.

_ Espero que no le haya ocurrido nada_ le digo con fingida preocupación.

Se que me esta mintiendo, lo noto, mira al frente y recita todo como si lo hubiera aprendido de memoria para responderme, siempre es así en los asuntos del reino, no quiere que yo me entrometa, lo que no sabe es que cada vez que lo hace bajo a escondidas a preguntar al doctor Cornelius a que me informe de las verdaderas situaciones del reino, para que así no me cojan de sorpresa.

Mientras bajo hacia la biblioteca, voy pensando en la suerte de Caspian de poder correr entre los árboles, sintiendo la brisa fresca de la mañana, y el sol sobre la piel, siempre quise poder salir del castillo, hacia esa tierra llena de historias maravillosas que a en Telmar esta prohibido relatar, contar… una de las súper ideas que mi padre le propuso al rey antes de que yo naciera, hay lo que daría yo por poder salir de aquí.

Acercándome ya a la biblioteca, oigo voces que hablan sobre lo ocurrido anoche y el arresto del viejo doctor, me escondo detrás de una de esas horribles armaduras que decoran los pasillos.

_ ¿Que sabemos de la huida de anoche?_ creo que es el general.

_ No señor, de todos los soldados que salieron a buscar al desertor anoche no ha vuelto ninguno, así que dudo que el joven príncipe siga con vida_ se me encoje el corazón al oírlo, ¿mi querido Caspian muerto?, no imposible._ Si no es indiscreción general, ¿que estamos buscando en la biblioteca?

_cualquier cosa que nos indique, que nuestro querido doctor no es mas que un simple traidor al reino de Telmar_ y con esas palabras los dos soldados siguen revolviendo todos y cada uno de los manuscritos que contienen las fantásticas aventuras de los reyes y reinas de Narnia, por suerte esos dos mendrugos, son unos ignorantes que desconocen las lenguas antiguas y son incapaces de darse cuenta de lo que tiene delante, y sin mas abandono mi escondite para salir al pequeño jardín a reflexionar todo lo que he escuchado y saber de verdad que ocurre en este oscuro lugar en el que vivo.

No logro llegar al jardín para poder concentrarme en mis propios pensamientos cuando veo corriendo a las criadas por los pasillos buscándome, cuando llegan a donde mi, me dicen que mi padre desea verme en su pequeño despacho, me dirijo hacia allí corriendo sabiendo que no le gusta esperar, cuando llego me hace pasar directamente y sentarme enfrente suyo.

_Querida hija como te he dicho esta mañana Caspian , anoche decidió dar un paseo nocturno, y no se ha encontrado ni rastro de él, y de ninguno de los hombres que salio en su búsqueda, además hemos encontrado una criatura atroz que se encontraba cerca del castillo y nos a atacado violentamente, eso significa que Telmar no puede permanecer sin rey por mucho tiempo mas, y puesto que sin caspian soy el único heredero al trono, eso te convierte en princesa de Telmar y como tal has de actuar, has de saber que las leyes dictan que cualquier descendiente de la rama principal ha de estar comprometido y casado tan pronto como se posible…

_ Pero padre Caspian no estaba prometido y yo soy mas unos meses mas pequeña que él

_ ¡No me interrumpas cuando hablo!, Caspian todavía no estaba preparado para ser rey y menos para mantener una familia, pero al contrario que el tu nunca podrás ser heredera del reino y como tal has de ser un digna esposa de un valiente y honorable Noble que Ayude a Telmar en su lucha con los últimos Narnianos.

_ NO,NO, NO, no quiero casarme con un hombre que solo ve en mí un simple objeto colgado del brazo del que puede disponer cuando quiera!

_ CALLA INSOLENTE_ a la vez que dice esto una fuerte bofetada cruza mi cara, ya no aguanto, mis lagrimas salen de los ojos no puedo pararlas, no puedo cambiar mi destino_ Dentro de dos días vendrán varios pretendientes les recibiremos en el gran salón y valorare a todos, para decidir cual conviene mejor a Telmar, y tu estarás presente para conocerles, ahora puedes irte.

Salgo de ahí corriendo no miro por donde voy, no quiero saber nada del mundo, solo quiero huir pero ¿como?, siendo la nueva Princesa de Telmar es imposible que abandone el castillo así como así, no puedo pensar mis piernas casi no me responden, solo un poco mas y conseguiré llegar a mi cuarto, pero no puedo mis fuerzas se acaban justo delante de la puerta y caigo sobre mis rodillas, sin saber a quien poder contar mi desdicha, al cabo de un rato consigo levantarme y llegar a mi cama, me lazo sobre ella y lloro sin descanso hasta que ya no salen mas lagrimas de mis ojos.

En esa misma noche

Después de conseguir tranquilizarme he trazado un pequeño plan que espero que tenga éxito, me he pasado toda la tarde mirando mapas del castillo, y he logrado encontrar un pequeña puerta que tras un pequeño túnel da al bosque, aquel que tanto teme mi padre, también he conseguido algunos de los planos que tiene pensado realizar el nuevo rey Telmarino para llegar a donde se esconden los últimos Narnianos.

Mientras todo el mundo se dirige al gran salón para la celebración que mi padre como nuevo rey a organizado, yo me escabullo de mi habitación hacia las mazmorras para intentar liberar al viejo doctor antes de huir de este castillo para siempre, por suerte todo el mundo cree que estoy todavía encerrada en mi habitación a causa de mi enfado, por eso creo que es el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo la huida.

Me acerco silenciosa a las mazmorras como imaginaba no hay nadie vigilando a un viejo profesor al que después de una larga tortura le es imposible salir solo de ahí, me acerco al lugar donde guardan las llaves, cojo la correcta y me acerco, esta dormido, le llamo y consigo despertarle, poco a poco abre los ojos, cuando logra enfocarles se me queda mirando sorprendido de verme aquí y no en el banquete

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña Laila?

_ sacarte, he encontrado un pequeño túnel que nos conducirá hacia la libertada, y usted es el único que puede decirme donde se esconde Caspian.

_ Lo siento pequeña, pero solo logre ayudarle a salir de aquí, después me apresaron y me encerraron aquí, no se donde puede estar

_ No importa le encontraremos, y le ayudaremos a volver a su lugar como rey

_Pequeña esta guerra es muy grande para vos, aunque seáis astuta como vuestro padre y con pocas palabras os basten para saber lo que ocurre en el castillo, no sois mas que un pequeña princesa, que no sabe nada del mundo fuera de los muros de este palacio

_ veo que las noticias vuelan, pero aun así podemos luchar por ser libres ya estoy harta de estar encerrada de por viada…_ Se oyen voces al final del pasillo, imposible deberían estar arriba

_ Vete sal de aquí si tanto quieres la libertad, pero déjame aquí casi no puedo moverme, vienen a visitarme cada dos horas en la noche, date prisa pequeña, corre!

_ pero..

_ no te preocupes , corren se acercan y no podrás salir de aquí nunca, Corre!

_ adiós, profesor_ le digo con una mirada triste mientras salgo de allí y consigo esconderme mientras los guardias entran hacer su rutina.

Mientras se encuentran dentro, yo salgo de mi escondite y me dirijo hacia la puerta de mi libertad, atravieso el túnel, ya noto el aire fresco, cuando por fin logro poner un pie en la suave hierba, noto un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, y muchas voces a mi alrededor, y de repente pierdo la visión y noto como mi cuerpo cae hacia el suelo sin que yo logre detener la dura caída inminente.

Punto de vista de Wirbur y Raius

_Oye Wirbur, ¿no oyes unos pasos que se acercan?_ dijo un centauro

_si tienes razón, pero es imposible que nos hallan descubierto, Caspian dijo que desde aquí era imposible que nos vieran espiar

_ tu tienes mucha fe en ese telmarino, yo no me fío

_ Ay Raius, siendo así no me extraña que quedemos pocos narnianos si no llegas a confiar en nadie

_No lo se pero no voy a permitir que nos descubran

Raius se acerco silencioso, a la entrada de una extraña cueva escondida entre los matorrales, aguardó a que salieran los telmarinos que les había descubierto, y nada mas notar que una figura de oscuro salía no dudo en asentarle un golpe en la cabeza, obteniendo la inmediata caída del cuerpo, al notar que solo era uno y de tamaño pequeño aviso a Wirbur.

_Wirbur! Wirbur! Ven aquí quieres y deja algo para el desayuno

_ ¿Qué Ocurre ahora?, se supone que teneos que estar callados para que no nos descubran

_ ya lo se pero mira, dime tu que hace solo un Telmarino en mitad de la noche, eh ¿?¿? tienes respuesta tu para eso_ El fauna se acerca al cuerpo tendido en el suelo y le da la vuelta descubriendo así a una joven Telmarina

_ Tal vez iría visitar a algún soldado de los que están trabajando en el rió

_ Es muy joven para tener algún novio, ¿ no te parece?, no tendrá mas que ese engreído Príncipe Telmarino, ¿ que hacemos? si la dejamos aquí nos descubrirán, y si no trata de huir para delatarnos en cuanto recupere la conciencia.

_No seas tan pesimista creo que lo mejor será llevarla a la mesa de piedra, es joven y seguramente estará asustada nos dirá todo lo que necesitamos saber con un poco de miedo que la metamos,¿ no te parece?

_ buena idea, pero primero la ataremos de pies y manos para que no pueda huir antes de llegar y partiremos mañana como lo planeado

_ creo que es más importante amordazarla para que no nos descubran por el camino algún soldado Telmarino.

Llegando a la mesa de piedra

_ vamos Raius, ya queda poco para llegar, un centauro como vos no se habrá cansado de llevar a lomos a una jovencita inconciente un par de horitas no¿?¿?¿?

_Wilbur deja de hacer bromas, bastantes papeles he perdido haciendo de mula de carga durante el viaje, para que encima un patas de cabra me toque las narices

Oigo voces pero no se a quien pertenecen, además esos nombres no parecen Telmarinos, por lo menos de los que yo conozca, pueden ser soldados que estuvieran a las afueras para evitar supuestas amenazas, aun así decido permanecer inmóvil hasta que sepa un poco mas de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

_Raius! Wilbur! No os vais a creer lo que ha ocurrido mientras os ibais a hacer guardia! Es increíble ¡! Un milagro!

_ ¿Pero que ocurre? ¿ por que tanta Alegría?_ dice sorprendido Raius, al ver a una compañera centauro dirigirse a ellos.

_Los reyes y reinas han regresado, los cuatro, devolverán a Narnia su antigua esplendor, lo noto

_ Ves te dije que no seria gracias a Caspian por lo que Narnia volvería a su anterior gloria_ le hecho en ara Raius a Wilbur

Dios mió Caspian! Esta luchando con los Narnianos en contra de su tío!, por fin ya era hora de que este tonto de lava que tengo como primo abriera los ojos por si solo, Gracias al Gran León que tengo una oportunidad de lograr ser libre.

_ ¿pero donde están? ¿les podemos ver?

_ Siento defraudaros, pero solo podéis conocer a la pequeña reina Lucy, los otros tres partieron con Caspian y la mitad de los nuestros hacia el castillo de Telmar para penetrar en el y hacer así que los Telmarinos se rindan.

¿queeeee? pueden ser tan estupidos, pero si el castillo esta lleno de soldados no pueden realizar semejante estupidez, ¿ se puede saber porque me duelen los tobillos y las muñecas al moverme?, pero ni por una vez en su vida caspian puede dejar de un lado su disposición a la batalla para usar la cabeza en ves de la espada!. Empiezo a moverme y a quejarme en voz alta, aunque solo logro pronunciar un ruido sordo, ya que algo me esta taponando la boca.

_¿que es eso que tienes en el lomo?

_Ahh si es … bueno mira … ayer…. en la noche… mientras….. observábamos el castillo….

_ tu querido amiguito dejo inconsciente a una joven damisela telmarina en mitad de la noche, y decidimos que lo mejor para nuestra seguridad era traerla aqui para obtener información, pero veo que no hace falta

¿Qué no hace falta? Pero si se dirigen hacia una muerte segura, me sigo moviendo a ver si así consigo que me presten atención y pueda hablar, pero no parece dar resultado.

_Quieta por mucho que te esfuerces no conseguirás huir_ dice el centauro que me lleva a lomos, será imbecil no quiero huir quiero hablar, entonces decido pasar a al acción y con las piernas atadas le empezo a dar en el costado.

Mierda el suelo esta muy duro , sigo produciendo ruidos extraños para ver si así por lo menos me sueltan la mordaza pero no es así se acercan para intentar inmovilizarme de nuevo y que no huya, no se da cuenta de que no lo voy a hacer, de pronto un fauno se acerca a mi por detrás y logra entre el ajetreo que nos traemos los centauros y yo, soltarme la moradaza, cojo aire y con todas sus fuerzas comienzo a recitar toda nerviosa

_ El castillo soldados, Caspian matar, Miraz Rey ( no me apetece que sepan que es mi padre, por lo menos no ahora), mañana refuerzos, mapa, yo, planes ¿a quien se le ocurrió esa estupida idea?

_ Tranquila tranquila, respira, ¿ves te dije que nos diría algo de utilidad?

_ solo espero que sea verdad y nada más

_ Escuchar _ digo ya en voz en grito_ El castillo esta lleno de soldados hay que avisarles de que es imposible penetrar en el, Miraz ha sido coronado rey en cuanto vea a Caspian le matara y no tendremos mas oportunidades para obtener la paz, además mañana vendrán refuerzos….

_ Vaaaa son solo insensateces, nos quiere hacer creer que esta de nuestro lado_ dice el centauro más cercano a mí.

De repente una voz sale al encuentro de nuestros gritos.

_¿que ocurre aquí?_ parece de una niña.

_Majestad _comienza el centauro mas lejano_ esta telmarina dice que es imposible que nuestros guerreros salgan con vida de allí.

_¿Es cierto eso?

_ Bueno no es que no salgan con vida , pero….. el castillo esta lleno de soldados, y Miraz no dejara que Caspian se le vuelva a escapar_ Por Aslan! Estoy hablando con una de las reinas de Narnia, ni en mis más locos sueños imagine que le llegaría a conocer.

_¿quien eres? Y ¿ como has llegado hasta aquí?_ su voz es amable, se nota por el tono que es simple curiosidad la que la mueve a hacer esas preguntas, es extraño para mi nadie jamás se preocupo por mi si no fuera por algo que necesitaran, a excepción de mi primo claro

_mi nombre es Laila, y respecto como llegue aquí …. No lo se

_Nosotros la trajimos majestad, estaba cerca de nuestro campamento y la trajimos pensando que seria bueno si tendría información_ información los planos! No se lo he dicho todavía

_ un momento tengo los planos de Miraz para el puente y los soldados del bosque_ los saco de un bolsillo y se los entrego a la pequeña reina.

_No tengas prisa, cunado regresen mis hermanos se los entregaremos_ dice la pequeña reina con una sonrisa dirigida a mi_ Pero por el momento ven a cambiarte y a comer algo debes de estar hambrienta después del viaje.

_Gracias majestad_ y la sigo hacia el interior de lo que debe ser su escondite.

Todos los Narnianos allí presentes me miraran con desconfianza, y puedo oír como entre ellos murmuran sobre quien soy y que hago aquí, y sobretodo por que la reina Lucy me ofrece un poco de comida, de la que debo decir esta riquísima, en cuanto termino, me dirijo otra vez hacia la reina para darla los planos, los cuales coge con una sonrisa y les deposita sobre la mesa, en donde por lo que puedo observar veo unos extraños dibujos que se parecen a un castillo y distingo la estilizada letra de Caspian, una letra preciosa pero lo de dibujar creo que un niño con los ojos cerrados lo haría mejor, nunca fue su fuerte y veo que no a mejorado mucho.

_Su majestad…

_Lucy por favor llámame Lucy

_Si maje… Lucy, podrías decirme que tratan de hacer exactamente entrando en el Castillo

_Mi hermano cree que así caspian volverá a ser rey y podrá mandar retirarse a las tropas Telmarinas de la conquista de Narnia

_Pero eso es imposible, Miraz no es el único que aspira al trono, todo noble tiene conspiraciones contra otros nobles mas fuertes para obtener mas poder hasta conseguir el trono_ No puede ser Caspian, no les ha contado cuantas traiciones ocurren todas las noches, es mas somos los únicos de nuestra edad que hay en el castillo a causa de esas traiciones que son capaces de aniquilar familias enteras.

_Ya me imagino, yo le dije a Peter que la única y verdadera solución es encontrar a Aslan y derrotarles con toda Narnia despierta_ Puede ser pequeña pero es mucho mas lista que su hermano mayor por lo que veo

_Siento que mis planos no sirvan de mucho ya, ahora que han partido hacia el castillo

_ No te preocupes lo mejor será que descanses hasta que tengamos noticias de ellos mañana_ al decir esto veo que sus ojos cambian de la expresión alegre con la que hablaba conmigo a una de preocupación por sus hermanos y hermana.

Al cabo de un rato se levanta y me manda seguirla, yo lo hago, llegamos a una pequeña sala donde hay una especie de cama y me dice que puedo descansar ahí el tiempo que haga falta, que me avisara en cuanto lleguen para que hable con ellos sobre lo que se de los planes de Miraz. Nada mas salir por la puerta me tumbo en la cama y empiezo a pensar lo que me hubiera podido ocurrir sino llego a salir de ese castillo a tiempo, hoy una dura sesión de la elección correcta del vestido y peinado que llevaría al día siguiente para escoger un prometido digno de Telmar, el cual nunca en su vida llegaría a amarme de verdad, poco a poco mis parpados se vuelven mas pesados y acaban por cerrarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos perteneces a C.S. Lewis (siento no haberlo puesto en el anterior capitulo)**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leísteis el anterior capitulo, sobre todo a sofiaLugo que me a ayudado en este segundo****.**

**Y sin mas dilación a Leer!**

Asalto al Castillo

_Sigo pensando que es una mala idea, hay demasiados soldados coma para que el castillo quede sin vigilancia

_Mira sino asaltamos el castillo jamás conseguiremos que recuperes el trono, y menos aun si nos dedicamos a robar material de una construcción, así que cíñete al plan para poder devolver la paz a Narnia

Caspian seguía sin entender por que había tanta urgencia en entrar al castillo, siempre estudio que la paciencia tiene sus frutos y un plan hecho en un día no traería mas que desgracias, además sabiendo que miraz tiene un heredero, no le dejaría sin protección pues no seria el primer bebe asesinado en mitad de la noche. Lo único bueno de esto era poder sacar su profesor del castillo para que pudiera ayudarles en su lucha contra el nuevo rey.

_La primera señal de Ed, venga vamos_ le oye decir a Peter

Se infiltran bien dentro del castillo, Caspian tiene que dirigirse a abrir la puerta principal pero en vez de eso se dirige a los calabozos para liberar al Dr Cornelius.

En pocos segundos todo el plan trazado se desmorona, Guerreros Narnianos caen muertos, su tío ve todo desde lo alto del balcón sin mancharse las manos, Caspian cae en la cuenta de que hay que salir del castillo inmediatamente o sino no saldrán, avisa al sumo monarca, pero peter continuaba empecinado en que lo lograran no manda retirarse a los Narnianos que luchan ferozmente por su libertad.

Caspian logra llegar a los establos y ensilla rápidamente a tres caballos, uno se lo entrega a su viejo tutor, en otro se monta el, llevando consigo las riendas del tercero para Peter, que por fin logra entender que hay que salir de aquí y manda retirada mientras sube al caballo que le entrega Caspian.

A los pocos minutos consiguen escapar de aquel infierno una tercera parte de todos los que entraron al castillo telmarino, durante el viaje todo el mundo mira hacia el suelo, sin encontrar las palabras para decirles a los demás su fracasado. Peter se paso todo el viaje reclamándole a Caspian el no haber abierto la puerta cuando debió hacerlo, Caspian escucha todos sus sermones en silencio, sabia que en parte la culpa era suya pero aun así no hubieran logrado su cometido, por fin la reina Susan interrumpe el monologo de Peter.

_ya vale Peter, no fue solo culpa suya_ Pero esto no detiene los sermones de Peter a Caspian, pensado que así olvidaría parte de la culpa que le correspondía.

En la Mesa de Piedra

Oigo que alguien me llama con emoción en la voz y me agita suavemente, lentamente abro los ojos, y veo a Lucy enfrente mió hablándome, no le entiendo nada de lo que me dice, pero según me voy despertando la entiendo mejor.

_Vamos Laila, despierta, ¡Están llegado!, se encuentran en el linde del bosque, ¡vamos corre!_ Me contagia su risa, por fin voy a volver a ver a Caspian y contarle todo lo que sé acerca de Miraz.

Salimos rápido al exterior, Lucy tiene razón a lo lejos se ve un pequeño grupo que avanza poco a poco hacia aquí, la verdad es un grupo muy pequeño, demasiado pensaría yo, pero unos murmuros cerca mi me confirman que son menos de los que marcharon, el plan había fracasado como supuse en un principio, no hay como tomar el castillo en estos momentos.

Cuando llegan se oye una fuerte discusión entre Caspian y Peter, no me es extraña que el sumo monarca le eche la culpa a Caspian, mi primo siempre sigue su propio instinto que he de decir que es bastante bueno, pero no en el caso de los trabajos en grupo, en los que olvida que hay mas personas aparte de él. De repente se termina la discusión y Caspian entra al sótano rápidamente, sin advertir mi presencia, después habrá tiempo para saludos, lo importante es avisar a los reyes y a la reina de los planes y ayudar al viejo Cornelius.

Me acerco a los cuatro reyes que se encuentran celebrando que están otra vez juntos, solo ha sido una noche, pero me imagino que para la pequeña reina halla sido una eternidad, en cuanto me ve se acerca a mi y me lleva ante sus hermanos, se lo que tengo que decir pero no como debo dirigirme a ellos.

_Esta es Laila, esta de nuestro lado y tiene información sobre los Telmarinos

_Encantada majestades

_Hola_ dijeron a coro los tres

_ ¿que sabes sobre ellos?_ me dice el sumo monarca ansioso

_bueno, hace dos noches me escape del castillo, trayendo conmigo los planos del puente, algunas armas y del castillo….

_ ¿donde están?_pregunta el rey Edmund

_Dentro con los planos del castillo que dibujo Caspian_ Contesta por mi Lucy.

_También se que piensa comprometer a su hija con algún noble poseedor de…_ Un frió me invade de repente, sube por mi espalda y no puedo evitar temblar.

Cuando me doy cuenta los cuatro reyes entran corriendo en la antigua Tumba desenvainando sus espadas, yo les sigo con un poco de distancia pues nuca me dejaron aprender el arte de la lucha y solo seria un estorbo para ellos, de repente el lugar entero se vio rodeado por un frió helador y todos se percatan de ello, en algunos narnianos se refleja el miedo en sus ojos, otros se apresuran entrando corriendo tras los reyes. Por fin dejo de notar el frió y veo como todo el mundo se tranquiliza, aun así sigo mi camino hacia el interior, justo cuando llego a la entrada de la mesa de piedra, una figura encapuchada me derriba en un intento por huir, siento como unas garras se clavan en mi piel antes de que la figura despararezca de mi visión, me incorporo en cuanto puedo, noto como la sangre recorre los arañazos en mi piel, una vez que me situó de nuevo hacia la entrada veo que no soy la única herida ya que a debido de haber una pelea en el interior de la tumba, hay un enano muerto en el suelo,Caspian esta sangrando por una mano, y el sumo monarca también se encuentra herido, no puedo evitar soltar un gritito, de esos ridículos las damas a veces no podemos evitar, y me acerco a los dos heridos corriendo.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_Pregúntaselo a tu queridísimo príncipe, que casi hace que el invierno regrese a Narnia_ Me cuenta Peter mirando a Caspian de recelo, noto que no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

Caspian se queda atónito mirándome con sorpresa con los ojos como platos.

_LAILA! ¿Qué haces aquí?_mientras devuelvo mi vista hacia mi primo, veo que La reina Susan me mira con recelo, me parece ver celos en sus ojos pero no estoy segura de eso

_No pensaras que solo tú puedes dar un paseo nocturno sin que nadie se entere ¿verdad?

_¿Esa es la versión oficial?

_ Sip, esa es

_¡Pero eso no quita para que tu te pongas en peligro!

_corro el mismo peligro en el interior ahora mismo! Por si no te haasss fijado…..

_¿Os conocéis?_tras oír la dulce voz de la pequeña reina nos giramos, dándonos cuenta por primera vez, que los cuatro reyes nos miran con asombro en sus ojos, yo me preparo para hablar, pero Caspian es mas rápido que yo.

_Ella es Laila, es mi prima.

_¿Queeeeee?¡

_¿tienes mas tíos aparte de miraz que quieran conseguir el trono?_ pregunta Susan.

_No, no,no ,no, solo tengo un tío por suerte, aunque hubiera sido mejor que no le tuviera _ aquí vamos con al pregunta mas inteligente del mundo, ¿Quién será el sabio que la formulara? Pienso con sarcasmo.

_Entonces ¿eres la hija de Miraz?_Bravo un aplauso para el sumo monarca, que me mira con cierta ira y curiosidad.

_Si _ dije con cierta frialdad, para que negarlo al fin y al cabo se iba a pasar tarde o temprano

_¿y como sabemos que no eres una espía?_ este rey me agota la paciencia

_¿como que una espía? Es mi prima_ interviene Caspian defendiéndome, pero le agarro del brazo pues en estas circunstancias no es una buena excusa para mi.

_Y Miraz es tu tío, y quiere tu cabeza en una bandeja _ sigue hablando Peter, los otros tres reyes no se involucran en la conversación, así que recuerdo la discusión de la llegada y como se pareces a un gato y un perro.

_Se que es difícil por la situación, pero lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que fui un error que cometió mi padre cuando era joven y además al ser una niña y no heredera, solo soy una carga para él y su esposa._Es lo único que tengo para defenderme, el plan B Caspian confía en mi y me dejara permanecer con él.

_Déjala Peter, ella de verdad quiere ayudarnos, además tenemos los planos y ella todavía no termino de darnos su información.

_Esta bien, vamos a revisar nuestras heridas, nos cambiaremos y nos reuniremos para la cena, allí nos informara de todo lo que sabe _ dice serio mirándome con un poco de recelo todavía, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se escape de mis labios, soy libre, SOY LIBRE AL FIN.

Lucy toma mi mano, y me dirige a la estancia donde me quede dormida anteriormente, se acerca a un baúl y coge algo del interior de este y se lo pasa a su hermana mayor, luego coge otra vez algo y se da la vuelta hacia mi.

_Toma, tienes las medidas de mi hermana y supongo que te valga, detrás de las rocas que hay a la derecha hay un pequeño riachuelo en donde nos aseamos, si quieres puedes ir antes de cenar.

_muchas gracias por su generosidad, majestad

_Lucyyy! Mi nombre es Lucy.

_lo siento lucy_ no puedo evitar sonreír.

Tomo en mi brazo la ropa ofrecida por lucy, noto un pinchazo muy fuerte en el costado y en mis brazos, Lucy se da cuenta del gesto de dolor en mi cara y saca corriendo un pequeño frasquito de un bolsito que lleva atado en la cintura.

_Toma con una gota bastara_y me hace beber una gota del frasquito de cristal.

Tiene un sabor extraño, no sabría definirlo es refrescante, mágico y reconfortante, de repente dejo de sentir el dolo en brazos y costado, me fijo y las heridas antes presentes han desaparecido por completo, Lucy sonríe.

_Venga corre ve a cambiarte le cena será pronto.

En el riachuelo

Me apresuro a dirigirme donde me ha indicado Lucy, pero al llegar allí, me encuentro con una espalda bien formada, no pertenece a Caspian, pues es una tez muy pálida, poco a poco la figura se voltea , y me encuentro cara a cara con el dueño de la escultural espalda, me quedo en estado de shock, no era ni mas ni menos el Sumo monarca Peter, y yo estoy enfrente de el con tonta mueca sin saber que hacer y notando como la sangre se instala en mis mejillas.

_Lo siento, lo siento, majestad. Yo... voo... volveré mas tarde_y me doy la vuelta para volver.

_No espera, no hace falta, solo me estaba refrescando un poco.

_No de verdad, puedo venir en otro momento_ y me dirijo al camino de vuelta, pero noto como una mano toma suavemente mi brazo.

_Insisto por favor, quédate.

_Gra.. Gracias majestad_ balbuceo sin apartar la vista de mi brazo, por miedo a perder el hilo de la conversación.

_No me digas majestad, dime Peter, si Lucy confía en ti es que de verdad que quieres ayudarnos _ noto que sonríe.

Subo mi mirada para devolverle la sonrisa, pero en el proceso no puedo evitar fijarme en el perfecto torso ante mi, su pecho esta perfectamente definido, puedo llegar a delimitar cada músculo del torso, pero a la vez me doy cuenta de que tiene algunos pequeños arañazos en el torso y también en los brazos, entonces cuando consigo mirar directamente a sus ojos, le pregunto.

_Seguro ¿que solo te refrescabas?

_Claro! Ha sido un día muy ajetreado, es que no te fías de mi¿?¿?_

_Sii claro que si, pero si esos rasguños no se limpian bien podían infectarse y supongo que no quiere que sus hermanos se preocupen,¿verdad?

_Me has descubierto_Sonrie, ¿Quién no quisiera poder rozar esos labios?, ¿pero en que pienso¿?¿?, ¡Concéntrate ¡!_ Son solo simple rasguños que con limpiarlos bien bastara para que se curen, sin preocupar a nadie.

_¿quiere que le ayude?

_Me harías un favor, no se me da bien los temas de salud_ dice mientras se rasca detrás de la cabeza, no puedo evitar que una risa escape de mis labios.

Nos acercamos a la orilla del rió, me arrodillo y rompo un trozo de mi vestido , lo mojo en el agua, lo escurro, y empiezo una difícil tarea , pues aunque alguna vez me enseñaron los modales de las damas, sigo siendo una joven con las hormonas alteradas y un cuerpo perfecto ante mi, y me mente no puede evitar salirse de realidad y viajar a momentos imposibles de alcanzar, de repente su voz me hace regresar a la realidad.

_¿como conseguiste salir del castillo tu sola?, ¿y llegar hasta aquí?

_ Digamos que en el momento en que Caspian desapareció, mi padre y yo discutimos, me enfade y huí a mi habitación, estuve el resto del día buscando una salida. La encontré en un viejo mapa, y en la noche logre escaparme. Y respecto a como llegue aquí_ Hago un pausa un poco dudosa. _Dos narnianos me encontraron... Me dejaron inconsciente y me trajeron para sacarme información. Así que me ahorre la búsqueda de su escondite _ explico lo ocurrido en estos dos largos últimos días.

_¿ y porque quieres ayudarnos exactamente?, es tu padre quien reina ahora,¿ no deberías estar contenta de ser una princesa?_ no confía en mi del todo.

_veras mi padre no mira por el reino, sino por él, Telmar al igual que Narnia se va muriendo poco a poco, sin la magia de Narnia y sin Aslan, no creo que la tierra siga viva por mas tiempo.

_¿Tu también crees que Aslan vendrá ayudarnos?

_No se si vendrá ayudarnos, pero si creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda, después de todo los Telmarinos no estarán solos

_¿a que te refieres?

_Miraz piensa aliarse con algún reino vecino para invadir lo que queda de Narnia

_¿Por que no lo has dicho antes? tengo que ir a avisar…_ se levanta inmediatamente, pero le sujeto fuerte por el brazo que estoy curando y tiro de el hacia el suelo para que vuelva a su antigua posición.

_antes déjame terminar mi trabajo, esta herida tiene mala pinta_ he intento lanzarle una mirada de esas que matan, aunque se que no lo he conseguido el se queda en la misma posición, y yo sigo con mi labor.

La verdad es que esta herida no tiene muy buena pinta, la limpio bastante pero solo con eso no conseguiremos unos resultados buenos, decido entonces romper otro trozo de mi vestido y vendárselo con sumo cuidado para que le escueza y no llegue a infectársele, le aconsejo que intente lavárselo varias veces al día, y que lo mantenga vendado al menos un día entero, finalizada mi tarea, se incorpora y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

_Gracias por tu ayuda _ murmura Peter

_De nada, por lo menos siento que soy útil en algo _bromeo y el sonríe, mientras se aleja del pequeño riachuelo.

Una vez que siento por fin que estoy sola, me empiezo a reír como una jovencita histérica cuando un noble se las acerca en una fiesta para invitarlas a bailar, nunca creí que yo llegaría hacer esas estupideces que me parecen de jóvenes inmaduras, con ese pensamiento me desvisto y me introduzco en el agua dispuesta a asearme un poco para la cena.

La cena

Llego tarde, veo como todos me miran con recelo, me fijo que el doctor Cornelius me ha guardado un sitio al lado de él, al otro lado suyo se encuentra Caspian, hablando animadamente con la reina Susan y Buscatrufas. Me senté a su lada, junto a mi estaba la pequeña Lucy, la cena paso tranquila, fue la comida mas sabrosa que he comido en mi vida, además Lucy me estuvo hablando de la época dorada de Narnia, yo la preguntaba sin cesar sobre ella, así hasta que terminamos la cena, después el Sumo monarca se puso en pie y se dirigió a los presentes.

_ Laila, se ha unido a nosotros y a nuestra causa, además tiene información sobre los telmarinos, ahora nos la contara, adelante por favor._ me hizo u ademán para que empezara y me levante un poco nerviosa.

_yo conseguir traer conmigo algunos de los mapas de las maquinas de Miraz, no se muy bien para que sirven, pero estoy segura de que no son para decorar, Miraz tiene intención de invadir toda Narnia con la ayuda de aliados externos, no se sabe quienes son, también tiene intención de cambiar la forma de gobierno de Telmar haciendo desaparecer el consejo, siendo el rey el único que pueda tomar las decisiones… eso es todo, siento por no servir de mas ayuda.

_Gracias, si os parece bien, esta noche disfrutaremos de la velada y mañana nos dedicaremos a como afrontar esta amanezca, ¡así que ha divertirse!.

Todos los narnianos retomaron sus conversación, algunos cantaron antiguas canciones que hablaban sobre la época en la que los cuatro Reyes llegaron a Narnia para acabar con el eterno invierno, era increíble, toda mi vida espere eso y los relatos de los libros jamás serian capaces de transportarme a un momento parecido al que tenia delante de mis ojos. De repente algo tiro de mi manga y me encontré con la mirada penetrante de Lucy

_Sabes esto se parece a cuando hacíamos pequeñas excursiones, por la noche hacíamos un fiesta y bailábamos todos, durante toda la noche, era muy divertido, incluso un día Aslan vino a divertirse con nosotros

_ ¿de verdad que hacíais fiestas tan animadas?

_ Pues,¿ como son las fiestas en Telmar? ¿No bailabais?_Niego con la cabeza mientras respondo.

_No en Telmar las celebraciones constan de un cena, y luego nos dedicamos a pasearnos para que vean cuanto poder tienes dentro del reino, ni una risa, ni un baile nada_ la verdad no se como es que no se bailaba cuando mi propio padre me obligo a tomar clase tras clase hasta que fui la mejor en todo el castillo.

_ ¿y te parecían divertidas?

_ No, eran insoportables, la única divertida, fue cuando era pequeña Caspian coloco salamandras y tritones en varias copas de ponche, con lo cual se armo un pequeño caos, al final nos echaron la culpa a los dos y nos castigaron sin asistir a clase de dibujo, aunque para Caspian fue un feliz castigo ya que nunca se le dio bien._caspian también escuchaba la historia junto con muchos de los presentes y no pudo aguantarse y echarme la culpa encima

_Fue a ti quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea_ tras el silencio que acompaño esta frase no me atreví ha encararle, aquello era verdad y baje la mirada hacia la mesa.

Al rato todo el mundo se dispuso a ir a acostarse, yo decidí quedarme un rato mas y ayudar a recoger los platos y a limpiarlos, después me senté a la entrada de nuestra guarida a ver las estrellas un rato mas, siento que alguien se sienta a mí lado giro la cabeza para ver quien es y me encuentro con Caspian mirando hacia el horizonte.

_ ¿así que piensa buscar aliados?

_Si

_ ¿como? Telmar nunca ha tenido relaciones con otros reinos a parte de su conquista en Narnia.

_Conmigo, yo soy su relaciones publicas

_ ¿Tuuuu?no entiendo. Pero si nunca te dejo salir del castillo,¿como te va a dejar ir a otro reino par que le busques aliados?

_Caspian de verdad deberías usar mas la cabeza, al contrario que tu soy un chica

_y me fije cuando usas vestidos en vez de mallas _ bromea

_idiota, me refiero que tu eras el heredero y no te podías casar hasta que tuvieras que encontraras a la persona perfecta o que sepas manejar el reino

_ ¿y que con eso?

_a mí con una buena dote me venderá a cualquiera y si ese cualquiera tiene un buen ejercito, mejorara la dote a cambio de su ayuda

_Pero... eso es injusto, entonces te convertirías en… en...en...

_en un objeto, marioneta, fulana etc. etc. etc.

_bueno no iba a decir eso , me refería a esposa y madre, y me pareces muy pequeña para eso.

_ Caspian_ le mire como si fuese el chico mas tonto del mundo_¡tengo casi los mismos que tuuu!

_Bueno si pero… eres mi Lala que haría yo sin ti_ recuerde de cómo pronunciaba mi nombre cuando éramos niños.

Ahí dejamos la cosa, nos ponemos a meditar lo que con suerte y esperanza, esperamos que no llegue a ocurrir jamás.

_Caspian_Digo con voz bajita_ tengo miedo

_No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ahora que están los antiguos reyes aquí

_Hablando de los reyes, ¿Qué sucede entre la reina Susan y tu ¿

_na Nada

_¿y te sueles sonrojar cuando no pasa nada?_me rió le acabo de pillar, esta coladito por ella, jijiji

_Creo que es tarde vete a acostarte mañana será un día largo _ me dice apurado.

_Hasta mañana, pequeño gran rey_ dos podemos jugar al mismo juego.

_que duermas bien, _ y si mas me dirijo al interior de la guarida para descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por C., así como el universo de Narnia.**

**En este Capitulo hay alguna cosas que me han quedado un poco flojas, perdonen.**

**Gracias por leer.**

Al día siguiente

Lucy me despierta lentamente, y sonrojada me pregunta:

_ ¿me acompañas a asearme fuera?, es que Susan quiere dormir mas y no me gusta ir sola.

_claro que si_ la sonrió, esta niña tiene una facilidad para hacer feliz a la gente que esta a su alrededor impresionante.

Me levanto de la cama, la hago corriendo mientras Lucy cojee sus cosas, y juntas partimos hacia el riachuelo, una vez ahí Lucy comienza a darse un baño.

_Venga Laila, el agua esta buenísima

_No tranquila, luego me baño

_joooo, porfiiii_ No puedo negarme a esa carita de cordero degollado, así que me desvisto y entro poco a poco ya que el agua todavía mantiene el frió de la noche.

Después del baño Lucy me pide que si puedo peinarla a lo que accedo sin ningún tipo de problema, la hago una trenza que le cruza de lado a lado la cabeza, asemejándose a un diadema, el resto de pelo suelto y enganchadas en la trenza la pongo pequeñas margaritas. Y sin mas Volvemos al campamento, y todo el mundo se encuentra preparando al desayuno, no lo dudamos y nos ponemos a ayudarles, mas tarde desayunamos, lo recogemos y nos volvemos a sentar para trazar un plan contra mi padre.

Son cerca del mediodía y todavía no han llegado a un plan exacto, la mayoría están de acuerdo con Peter de presentar batalla, y de cómo se debe realizar esta para salir victoriosos, y una minoría está de acuerdo con Lucy de que hay que salir a buscar a Aslan, al final deciden plantar batalla, mientras la pequeña Lucy con ayuda de su hermana Susan van a buscar a Aslan, decidido esto, nos levantamos a descansar un poco, por la tarde tienen pensado entrenar y preparar todas las armas, y poner en marcha las trampas en el campo de batalla.

Peter se dirige hacia la cripta de la mesa de piedra, va solo, pienso que este es el momento ideal para preguntarle, ya que no quiero ser un estorbo en la batalla y necesito que alguien me enseñe pues se de antemano que Caspian se negara.

_ Peter, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

_Si tiene que ver con que Lucy vaya sola….

_no, eso lo comprendo perfectamente, es sobre la batalla

_Entonces adelante

_veras no quisiera ser un estorbo, pero lo mas parecido a una espada que he tenido fue una almohada mientras peleaba con Caspian cuando éramos niños.

_ ¿quieres que alguien te enseñe sin que él se de cuenta, ¿verdad?

_Si_ miro hacia el suelo, parece que tampoco aprueba la idea, ya que me mira con preocupación en los ojos.

_esta bien_ me sonríe _ pero si de verdad quieres que no se entere será mejor que lo hagamos por la noche.

_si, si claro como usted diga

Entonces me tiende la mano como para cerrar un trato y yo correspondo al gesto sonriéndole y sin creerme que será él quien me enseñe, volveré a estar asolas con él, como ayer en el riachuelo, no me lo puedo creer, el hombre que hace desde ayer que mi corazón se vuelva tarumba, conmigo, esta noche, aaahhhyyy (suspiro)…

El resto de la tarde transcurre tranquilamente, observo como Caspian finge no saber utilizar el arco para que Susan le enseñe, es divertido observar, desde cierta distancia, a esos dos tortolitos, pues se ve que ella también esta coladita por él. Casi a la hora del Crepúsculo vemos llegar a uno de los espías del rió.

_Han cruzado el rió, piensan acampar allí esta noche, y mañana temprano atravesar el bosque.

_¿Que no puede ser?_ todo el mundo entra en pánico, pues a Lucy no la dará tiempo a salir en busca de Aslan.

_Tranquilo, todo el mundo, ya encontraremos una solución_ tranquiliza el rey Edmund.

_¿cual no hay tiempo?

_No tenemos casi nada preparado

_Nos machacaran

_Silencio _ pide el sumo monarca _ todo ira según lo establecido, Lucy saldrá lo mas temprano posible, y el resto seguirá igual hasta que vuelva Aslan.

_Esperad _ grita Caspian_Podemos lograr algo de tiempo

_¿Como?_piden saber los Narnianos

_¿ Te acuerdas de aquella tradición Telamarina antes de una batalla?_ mi dice mientras me mira con seriedad

_¿Cual de todas?_ menuda preguntita si estudiara mas sabría que no hay solo una tradición.

_la de una lucha para evitar un derramamiento de sangre

_Si, me acuerdo ¿y que?

_Explícasela_ se sonroja_ yo no me acuerdo de los pasos a seguir_ suspiro, ¿Qué habré echo yo para tener un primo rey y además sin cerebro?

Todo el mundo se centra en lo que les voy a decir a ver si se puede sacar provecho de ello.

_En primer Lugar se alza una bandera blanca, para que se detenga la batalla , si esta ya ha comenzado, luego se manda a un grupo de máximo 4 personas, para dar a conocer vuestras condiciones, Si el contrario acepta, el grupo regresa con las condiciones del oponente, y se determina la hora y el lugar del encuentro. Llegados a ese momento los dos lideres de los ejércitos lucha entre si para ganar el encuentro y evitar así llegar a una batalla en la que seguramente muera mucha gente, así como las condiciones expuestas anteriormente que se han de cumplir sin rechistar.

_¿La batalla es a muerte?_ Pregunta el sumo monarca

_ No necesariamente_ contesta Caspian_ Solo si se expone en las condiciones.

_podemos intentarlo Peter, tu eres bueno con la espada, y si ese encuentro se realiza, Lucy tendrá tiempo de sobra para encontrar a Aslan y volver_ le hizo razonar Edmund.

_Entonces decidido, mañana un grupo de tres se acercara con una bandera en alto para exponer nuestras Condiciones, Edmund ¿te importaría ir a ti?

_No para nada.

_Bien, voy a poner por escrito las condiciones, y luego me decís si falta o sobra alguna.

Decidido por fin el plan de ataque, todo el mundo mas tranquilo vuelve a sus tareas, yo me dirijo a ayudar a cocinar la cena para cuando todo el mundo halla terminado y poder acostarse pronto, para el largo día que nos espera mañana.

En La noche

Todo el mundo se encuentra acostado, yo me encuentro en la entrada esperando a Peter, con la intención de decirle que se vaya a descansar ya que mañana necesitara estar despejado, para el combate, noto pasos detrás de mi, mi giro y me encuentro cara a cara con él.

_Peter, lo mejor será…

_Espero que estés lista para aprender lo básico, ya que no hay mucho tiempo

_No, no_ me mira interrogante _ será mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana…

_Tonterías, Venga vamos _ me toma del brazo y me lleva hasta el "campo de entrenamiento", una vez allí se detiene_ Lo básico es saber como coger una espada_ Me entrega una y empieza a enseñarme.

Después de un rato, hacemos un pequeño descanso y nos sentamos en la hierba, esto de estar toda una vida encerrada en un castillo no es muy bueno para el cuerpo.

_Le vas cogiendo el tranquillo, mañana podrás defenderte sin problemas.

_me estas tomando el pelo, si ni siquiera puedo con la espada

_¡no de verdad! Ya veras como mañana te resultara mas fácil _ sonríe y empezamos con otra pequeña sesión.

Este no dura tanto, pues pierdo el equilibrio al intentar esquivar una estocada de Peter y me precipito para el suelo, pero en vez de sentir la hierba a mí alrededor, noto como algo blandito se interpone entre el suelo y mi cuerpo, abro los ojos y encuentro a Peter sujetándome fuertemente.

_No seria bueno que te lesionaras ahorra_ sonríe

_¿Como si le importara a alguien?_ pienso en voz alta sin darme cuenta

_Como que no, sino no estaría aquí enseñándote, y apuesto mi trono a que Caspian también se preocuparía_ dice mirándome seriamente

_Si tienes razón pero…

_pero ¿Qué?

_me refiero a que… no soy alguien por quien deba preocuparse la gente, ya que en la batalla no seria de ayuda.

_todo el mundo es importante, hasta el mas débil puede crear la diferencia entre una victoria o una derrota.

_ya pero yo…

_venga vamos a descansar_ me tiende una mano y me ayuda a incorporarme.

El camino de vuelta le hacemos en silencio, pienso en el combate de mañana, ¿y si le ocurriera algo?, ¿y si a causa de las trampas pierde? ¿Y si…?

_ ¿que te preocupa? Desde la tarde has estado distraída_¿como se ha dado cuenta? Pero si el estaba entrenando _ ¡vamos dilo!, de momento no he mordido a nadie_ consigue hacerme reír, le miro directamente a los ojos y le contesto.

_El combate de mañana si se llegara a realizar…

_ ¿y que con eso? Creía que estabas de acuerdo.

_Si lo estoy pero Miraz no es una persona honrada que se diga e intentara ganar el combate como sea.

_No te preocupes, ya veras como todo sale bien, nunca he perdido un uno contra uno.

Lo pienso un momento, si de tradiciones se trata, habrá que hacer las cosas bien, y justo cuando vamos a entrar, le llamo.

_Peter_balbuceo

_¿si?

_además de esa tradición, existe otra que acompaña a esa y que debe hacerse la noche anterior al combate.

_¿y cual es?

_Una dama debe entregar al caballero combatiente, un obsequio propio que el la pueda devolver después del combate.

_Como promesa de que sobrevivirá

_si, algo así_ entonces dirijo mis manos mi cuello, y desabrocho el único recuerdo de mi verdadera madre, un colgante de plata, ovalado, con el símbolo del León grabado en el, y por el otro lado mi nombre, luego le deslizo por su cuello, haciéndole entrega de mi único bien.

_Gracias_ me dice con una sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se desboque_ te prometo que te le devolveré intacto._Acto seguido me toma la mano y la besa

_de nada _ balbuceo sonrojada.

Acto seguido entramos al interior, y cuando nos separamos para ir a acostarnos, le agarro de la manga y le hago detenerse una vez mas, el tiene la mirada mas brillante que nunca le he visto desde que le conozco, y entonces me decido.

_Mucha suerte para el combate_ me alzo de puntillas y rozo esos labios que no dejan de atormentarme en mis sueños, y tan rápido como empiezo la acción la termino y con la cabeza gacha me dirijo corriendo hacia el aposento donde duermo.

Punto de vista de Peter

No puede ser, es imposible, me ha… besado, me quedo ahí parado mirando el camino por donde Laila ha desaparecido, inconsciente llevo mis dedos hacia mis labios para impedir inútilmente que desaparezca esa sensación de calidez que me embarga, se que ha sido un minúsculo roce de unos microsegundos, pero para mi ha sido como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, no habría un mañana, no habría combate, solo ella y yo en la oscuridad.

Llego a mi cama y me tumbo sobre ella todavía pensando en sus labios, son perfectos, sonrosados, y con un sabor refrescante que calma el calor de mi interior que aumenta cerca de su presencia.

De repente me acuerdo de la conversación que escuche entre ella y Caspian ayer, se que no debería haberlo hecho pero quería asegurarme de que no era una trampa, si mañana pierdo el combate y perdemos la batalla ella será obligada a volver a Telmar para casarse con algún idiota que vera en ella la mujer perfecta para presentar en las fiestas de alta sociedad y por las noches se convertirá en un pervertido que la obligara a cumplir sus mas perversas fantasías, pero que aun así no la amara jamás y tendrá a muchas otras mujeres para él.

Si lo tenía decidido no solo pelearía por narnia, también por ella y por su libertad. Poco después de este pensamiento me quedo dormido, mañana será un día lleno de sorpresas.

A primera hora de la mañana (Laila)

Me despierto temprano, ayer prometí a las reinas que las ayudaría a prepararse para su marcha, antes de que se despierten le he preparado algo de comida para que lleven por si acaso su búsqueda se alarga mas de lo previsto, también he colocado varias flechar en el carcaj, solo me falta despertarlas para que se preparen, desayunen algo y puedan despedirse, aunque de momento no se de quien pues en todo el lugar reina la paz a la que precede la tormenta, me acerco a Lucy y la despierto, y hago lo mismo con Susan.

Mientras desayunamos Caspian se acerca a nosotras con cara de inseguridad, me mira pidiéndome un momento a solas, entonces me levanto y me dirijo a Lucy.

_Vamos Lucy sus cosas todavía no están listas_ mentira y gorda

_No! Pero si las de susan ya estaban

_si pero las vuestras no_ Salimos de la estancia en el proceso guiño un ojo a Caspian para que no meta la pata.

Nada mas cerrar la puerta, me encuentro con que Lucy me mira con ojos suplicantes, y ansiosos.

_ ¿Podemos quedarnos a escuchar? Porfi porfi

_No creo que sea lo correcto, Lucy

_Pero si ellos no se darán cuenta.

_ iré a terminar de preparar vuestras cosas, intente que no la vean por favor_ la dirijo una sonrisa de complicidad y me dirijo a terminar de preparar las cosas.

Por el camino me cruzo con un grupo de Narnianos entre los cuales se encuentra Peter, que al verme, sonríe con la mas brillante de las sonrisas, mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo la recordar el roce de la noche pasada y le devuelvo una tímida sonrisa, de la que ninguno de sus acompañantes se fija y seguimos así cada uno nuestro camino.

Bueno ya esta todo listo cuando vengan pueden partir en buscan de Aslan, no hago mas que pensar en esto cuando, un enfurecida Lucy entra al cuarto.

_¡Tu primo es estúpido!_ hay madre ya metió la pata._ ni un beso para desearla suerte, ni siquiera un mísero abrazo.

_Lucy, cálmate quieres

_pero si se aman, yo sé que se aman, sus ojos lo dicen.

_Yo también lo se, pero tu hermana es una reina y Caspian no quiere ofenderla

_Pero si ella también le quiere_ No puedo evitar reírme

_Pero Caspian no lo sabe

_pos ya se lo digo yo ahora mismo

_Lucy espera, no es tan sencillo

_¿que no es sencillo? Se quieren._ me siento en el borde de la cama.

_Ven, siéntate, te contare un pequeño secreto

_¿cual?_sus ojos brillan de curiosidad

_Caspian tiene miedo

_¿miedo?

_si miedo de tus hermanos

_¿pero por que?

_Tus hermanos os quieren mucho , y no quieren que os hagan daño

_Pero Caspian no va hacer daño a Susan, la ama

_Si y con todo su corazón, pero tu hermana quiere volver a casa y tus hermanos no quieren que vuelva con el corazón destrozado, y Caspian es el único ahora que puede hacer eso, y tiene miedo de que sin querer ocurra y tus hermanos se enfaden con el, ¿lo entiendes?

_Si, ¿pero sabes una cosa?, los chicos son muy raros_ y con eso concluye nuestra conversación.

Lucy y Susan ya han partido, todo el mundo se esta preparando para la batalla, y el combate si es que mi padre no le entra el miedo y se hecha para atrás. Edmund junto con dos Narnianos están preparados para alzar la bandera blanca en cualquier momento y partir hacia el campamento Telmarino en cuanto aparezcan, los demás repasan y repasan los planes trazados una y otra vez, los nervios se encuentran a flor de piel, y en mitad de ese nerviosismo me encuentro yo, mirando hacia el linde del bosque pensando en todo lo que puede ocurrir, me atormenta que en esta batalla no quedemos vencedores, pues si es así Narnia y todos nosotros moriremos, bajo la oscuridad y maldad que se ocultan en los corazones de los Telmarinos.

El sonido de un cuerno rompe el pesado silencio que cubre nuestro refugio, los Telmarinos han llegado, me dirijo hacia la entrada como acordamos, Edmund y su grupo ya ha partido hacia el campamento enemigo.

A la vuelta de Edmund

Edmund ha tardado en regresar del campamento Telmarino, parece que mi padre ha aceptado el combate, pero el joven rey no parece contento del encuentro.

_ ¿Que ha dicho, Ed?_ le pregunta el sumo monarca ansioso.

_Si, acepta el reto, este se realizara a las 12 en punto, pero...

_ ¿pero?

_ ¿ha dicho pero? Entonces que ocurrirá, Lucy todavía no ha regresado

La simple pronunciación de la palabra pero, hizo que todo los Narnianos entraran en pánico, y dudaran de los planes realizados.

_Silencio, continua Ed, por favor_ pidió Peter

_PERO en sus condiciones no solo pide la rendición de toda Narnia si gana el combate también pide que nosotros, los cuatro reyes y Caspian presenciemos la boda de su hija.

_ ¿quueeee?_grito frustrada

_ ¿Bueno pero que te importa a ti la boda de una princesita?_ me dice un minotauro

_ pues… pues…._ no se contestar, no sabe que esa supuesta princesita la tiene delante!

_Déjalo Lala_ dice Caspian mientras me abraza por la cintura_ eso no ocurrirá.

Salgo de ahí corriendo, no puedo soportarlo, los dos reyes, Caspian, Cornelius y todos los que parecen saberlo me miran con pena y tristeza, sé que no va a ocurrir Peter ganará, pero en el fondo de mi corazón siento que estoy traicionando a mi amor con solo pensar en otro hombre y en una boda en que le pidan estar delante, el corazón se oprime al pensar eso, después de todos los latidos que ha dado por el, es como si le mandasen parar de repente en contra de su voluntad.

No se como pero he llegado al pequeño riachuelo donde nos bañamos, tomo agua entre mis manos y hago un intento inútil de quitar las lágrimas de mi rostro, cuando por fin consigo que mi rostro quede libre de todo rastro, noto que alguien se sienta a mi lado.

El regreso de Ed (Peter)

Mi Corazón se para de repente cuando Ed pronuncia las palabras hija de Miraz y boda juntas en una frase, no puede ser por fin encuentro a la persona perfecta y me la quieren arrebatar.

_ ¿queeeeee?_ ese grito de frustración por parte de Laila consigue sacarme de mi pensamientos

_ ¿Bueno pero que te importa a ti la boda de una princesita?_ muchos Narnianos todavian no se han enterado, demasiadas cosa que hacer.

_Déjalo Lala_ mi sangre hierve al ver como la toma de la cintura, se que es su primo pero no puedo evitarlo _ eso no ocurrirá_ ¿Qué pensara el si se entera del beso de anoche? ¿Sobreviviré? bueno en todo caso le puedo echar en cara las miradas que echa a Susan, cuando esta no esta mirando.

De repente se suelta del abrazo de Caspian y empieza a correr, Caspian decide seguirla.

_Espera Caspian_a ver si cuela_ Tienes que preparar todo lo de abajo.

_ ¡que Espere! Necesita que alguien este a su lado y no pienso abandonarla ahora cuando ella esta en esta situación por MI.

_No tenemos casi tiempo para terminar de prepararlo todo, si quieres puedo ir con ella mientras terminas, para asegurarme de que no le ocurra nada._ no creo que acepte.

_ ummmmhhhh esta bien, dila que en cuanto termine estaré allí con ella._ ¡biiieennnn!

Mientras todos se dirigen a sus antiguos trabajos yo me encamino hacia el riachuelo, tengo el presentimiento de que la encontraré ahí. ¡Bingo! Ahí esta, los pocos mechones que escapan de su trenza tapan su rostro pero aun así puedo notar como las lagrimas surcan su rostro, su cuerpo da pequeños espasmos, y sus manos recogen agua para limpiarse la cara. Cuando parece que por fin ha parado me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado.

_No solo no va ha ocurrir, como bien ha dicho Caspian, sino que no lo voy a permitir._ la miro fijamente, mientras voltea para mirarme

_Se que no ocurrirá, pero… mi corazón…. _ balbucea, noto que no encuentra las palabras exactas para describirlo e intento ayudarla

_ ¿se siente traicionado? _ ¡Aslan! No puedo evitar mirar esos labios carnosos que posee

_si, ¿Cómo lo...?_

_Por que yo sentí que me arrancaban el mió hace un momento_ baja la mirada, parece que no querer ver que siento lo mismo por ella.

Tomo su barbilla suavemente y le levanto la cara para poder ver esos ojos azules en los que me gustaría poder navegar, ella busca en los míos la verdad sobre lo que he dicho, sus ojos muestran una tormenta de dudas que pasan por su mente, no se cuales son las preguntas pero creo a ver encontrado la respuesta a todas ellas, me acerco un poco mas a su rostro, miro sus Labios y luego subo de nuevo al mirada, preguntando en silencio si me permite besarlos de nuevo, en contestación ella cierra los ojos y cierra un poco mas la distancia, y en un segundo compartimos el aire de nuevo, al principió es un tímido beso pero según pasa le tiempo no puedo evitar volcar en él toda mi frustración sobre perderla por un estupido combate, ella abre su boca poco a poco para mi , e introduzco mi lengua en ella, el frescor que me transmite en vez de apagar el fuego de mi interior parece que le aumenta, noto sus manos jugando en mi pelo, y dirijo las mías hacia su cintura, recostándome en la hierba y llevándola conmigo, nos separamos poco a poco, el aire se nos acaba. En sus ojos ya no hay dudas solo felicidad, no puedo parar de sonreír.

Nuestro momento se ve interrumpido por unos pasos que se acercan, los dos nos incorporamos y nos separamos un poco, solo lo suficiente para que no nos descubran, entonces recuerdo.

_Caspian me dijo que en cuanto terminara las cosas vendría hablar contigo.

_¡LALA!

_ ¿Lala?

_Calla _ sonríe mientras me da un empujón con el hombro_ ¡Estamos aquí! Pequeño gran rey.

_ ¿pequeño gran rey? Espero que ese no se el titulo que le acompañe cuando le coronen_ no puede evitar reírme de ese apodo, suena a niños de 5 o 6 años.

Ella intenta volver a empujarme pero esta vez soy mas rápido que ella y me tumbo y ella cae encima mió, entonces ruedo con ella en brazos y caemos los dos en el riachuelo.

_ ¿Se puede saber que hacéis?_mierda se me olvido que Caspian estaba acerca, ¿me dejara vivo para el combate?

_Defendiendo tu titulo de Pequeño gran rey_cotesta Laila rápidamente._se ha reído de él. ¿Lo ves normal?

_Lo que no veo normal es vuestra posición.

Miro a Laila, que se encuentra con un bonito sonrosado en sus mejillas, me levanto y le tiendo la mano para ayudarla, nos unimos a Caspian.

_puede disculparnos un momento por favor, Sumo Monarca Peter_ su mirada es fría como el hielo, creo que se aguanta las ganas de darme un puñetazo.

_Adiós, nos vemos luego, tengo que ir a prepararme

Antes de irme doy una ultima mirada a Laila, la verdad es que el chapuzón la ha venido bien, el vestido se ajusta perfectamente a sus perfectas curvas, creo que mis brazos encajan divinamente en ellas, o esa sensación me ha dado cuando ha estado entre ellos hace unos momentos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por C., así como el universo de Narnia.**

**Siento la tardanza pero me quede un poquito atascada al principio, así que discúlpenme si hay algo que no encaja, y háganmelo saber**

Entre primos

_ ¿defendiendo mi titulo?

_si, se rió de él ¿Por qué pones esa cara de enfado?

_no es bueno Laila, no deberías estar tan cerca de él

_ ¿y porque no?

_te dañara el corazón, y te dolerá mucho

_ ¿y a ti no? ¿Acaso tú eres de piedra y yo de cristal?

_A mi también me dolerá pero por eso no le he dicho nada acerca de mis sentimiento

_y yo tampoco! Crees que porque ahora eres consciente de cosas que antes no eras puedes decirme que hacer, ya se que cuando vuelva a su hogar yo me quedare y que mi corazón se morirá poco a poco, pero NO ME IMPORTA

_Lala, Lala, lo siento de verdad, ven aquí _ me tiende sus brazos y sin rechistar dejo que me abrace como cuando era niña.

_auque eso ocurra, quiero sentir por una vez que estoy viva Caspian, sentir que mi corazón sabe latir por si mismo y no por una simple función vital.

_lo se, lo se, lo siento, pero no puedo evitar verte con otro, eres mi hermanita pequeña, quitando el pequeño defecto de que tenemos diferente padres y madres, pero eres mi hermana_ ese ultimo comentario me hace reír. _ Hablando de padres ¿Cómo estas?

_Bien, se que Peter ganara pero… no quiero pensar en volver a estar encerrada en un palacio otra vez

_No lo harás, te prometo que cuando sea rey, si logro serlo algún día, serás libre de ir a donde quieras_ su mirada se vuelve triste_ incluso si quieres de Narnia.

_ ¿porque iba yo a querer irme de Narnia?_ creo que la guerra le afecta al coco_ no solo voy a estar en las malas a tu lado, sino en las buenas que espero que halla muchas_ sonrió.

_jajajaj que tontería tienes razón, siempre quisiste conocer toda Narnia.

_Caspian_ una duda se formula en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo_ ¿Quién crees que será?

_ ¿quien será quien?_ ohh porque es tan corto a veces, como se lo digo, mi supuesto prometido o mejor aun, mi futuro marido si es que Peter pierde.

_ ¿los aliados de Telmar?

_Creo que Carlomenos, pero no estoy seguro

_¿Carlomenos? Pero ellos declararon la guerra a Narnia, y solo entrarían a ella para conquistarla

_Si pero eso también es lo que quiere tu padre, y si a eso lo unimos que los Carlomenos tienen buen ejercito como el Telmarino.

_¡esa gente es horrible! Peor que mi propio padre_ una lagrima empieza a surcar mi rostro, si me llegara a casar con un de ellos, pasaría de ser una esposa objeto a a…. su juguete nocturno por la fuerza.

_Ya déjalo, estas aquí conmigo y nadie te hará daño.

_Caspian

_ ¿si?

_Díselo

_ ¿Decir que?

_a Susan, deberías decirle que la quieres.

Y me voy de su abrazo dejándole pensando en el riachuelo mientras yo vuelvo al campamento, en mitad del camino siento sus brazos de nuevo a mi alrededor , y en un suave susurro me dice.

_Creo que ya habíamos zanjado el tema

_Pero ella…

_Es lo mejor, Vamos

Antes del combate

Llegamos a la entrada de la tumba, todo el mundo se esta preparando y no somos la excepción, al coger una espada, Caspian me mira asombrado.

_no digas nada, lo tengo decidido, a ver si vas a ser el único que te enfrentes a ellos

_Solo ten cuidado vale.

Le sonrió, que tenga cuidado, claro que tendré cuidado si hasta yo siento que la espada me la clavare yo sola sin ayuda de nadie en un uno contra uno. Entonces recuerdo.

_Caspian has de ir a la parte de atrás con un grupos por si acaso!

_si, si ahora voy

Una vez preparados marchan hacia la parte de atrás para comprobar que no nos tienen rodeados, yo aprovecho y me acerco a la estancia en al que se encuentra preparándose Peter con su hermano Edmund, llamo a la puerta.

_Pase_ me responde Edmund, entro despacio.

_Hola, siento interrumpirlos, yo solo venia a desearles suerte en el combate.

_ohh ,hola! Pasa pasa, ¿podrías ayudar a terminar de vestirse a Peter es que …Tengo que salir un momento?

_Claro Edmund.

Edmund nos deja solos, Me acerco a Peter que esta de espaldas a mí y empiezo a darle los botones de la parte de atrás, él me mira a través del espejo.

_ ¿Estas mejor?_Asiento con la cabeza._ ¿que tal con el Pequeño gran rey?_Se ríe

_bien, pero seguro que si te hubieras quedado a solas no te reirías tanto.

_aunch, golpe bajo Lala

_sabes, si te ríes de uno no deberías usar el otro para referirte a mi._termino de atar los botones y le revuelvo un poco el pelo de atrás.

_Lo siento_ se gira hacia mi_¿mejor… princesita?

_no lo soy

_mmmmmm entonces….. Que te parece MPFSM_ sus brazos se posan en mis caderas mientras sonríe.

_¿MPFSM?

_Sip, Mi Pequeña Futura Suma Monarca

_Un poco largo, ¿no crees?

_Pues MPFR, Mi Pequeña Futura Reina_ inclina su cabeza hacia la mía

_Lala, me gusta mas_ y junto mi frente a la suya.

Termina de cerrar la distancia entre nuestros labios, no me puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo me halla vuelto adicta a esos labios que se posan sobre los míos, transmitiéndome todo el calor que me fue negado de pequeña, le devuelvo el beso y noto como sus manos recorren mi cuerpo de arriba abajo suavemente, presionando en la cintura, los míos viaja a sus cabellos, y empiezan a jugar con ellos, los pulmones como siempre empiezan a reclamarme el aire que les niego y poco a poco nos separamos, pero esta vez nos mantenemos tan juntos como nuestro cuerpos nos dejan.

Peter baja hasta mi cuello donde se detiene dejando un pequeño rastro de besos por la superficie, no puedo evitar estremecerme e inclinar el cuello para darle mayor espacio para sus besos y pequeños mordiscos.

_Prométeme que te mantendrás lo mas alejada posible de la lucha.

_Pero… aaah_un mordico más fuerte que los anteriores me hacen perder la capacidad de razonar, y un gemido se escapa de mi garganta en vez de mi respuesta

_te prometí que devolvería el colgante, prométeme que tu te mantendrás alejada

_Lo prometo

Lenta y tortuosamente realiza un camino de besos hasta llegar a mis labios, donde le recibo con toda la intensidad de mi corazón, cuando el aire se disipa de nuevo, muerdo su labio inferior, no quiero dejarle, quiero que se quede aquí conmigo para siempre. Junta su frente con la mía.

_Es la hora

_Ten cuidado

_Lo tendré

_ ¿Un beso de buena suerte?

El Combate

Peter entra en la zona de combate, encontrándose cara a cara con mi padre, le veo susurrar algo a su general y juntos mis manos para pedir ayuda a Aslan para que Peter salga ileso de la trampa que tenga preparada

_Veo que mi hija todavía no esta preparada para su boda _ la ira hierve en mi sangre.

_Y nunca lo estaré para casarme con un hombre al que no conozco.

_ Ohhh es verdad! Pero que mal educado soy, Lord Tharpion esta es mi hija Laila, Laila tu prometido Lord Tharpion dueño de las tierras cercanas del desierto de Carlomen.

_Es un placer conocerla, es usted mas hermosa de lo que aseguraba su padre_ la cara de Peter se contrae, pero calmo mis propios deseos de ir a calmarle, para decirle que solo le pertenezco a él_ Será un honor convertirme en su esposo.

_El deshonor es solo mió por lo que veo, pues besar a un sapo será más agradable que besarle a usted.

-aprenderás a tener la boca cerrada cuando seáis mi esposa._Sin mas se retira.

El combate empieza, es bastante igualado, aunque los ataques de Miraz son mas fuertes, Peter es mas rápido y les esquiva devolviéndole las estocadas, en un momento mi padre consigue arrebatarle el casco a Peter dejando sin protección en la cara, noto como mi estomago se revuelve, pero rápidamente el herido es Miraz en la pierna, el combate sigue.

Al cabo de un rato dos figuras montadas a Caballo aparecen en la lejanía, son Caspian y Susan, pero… y lucy ¿? ¿? El combate se detiene unos instantes, mientras los recién llegados informan de la situación al Sumo monarca, yo no aparto la vista de mi padre, y vuelvo ha observar como mientras le curan la herida de la pierna susurra algo a Glozelle y este le contesta no entiendo bien lo que dice, pero llego a suponer que Glozelle debe de herir a Peter para que no gane el combate, me dirijo corriendo a donde se encuentran curando a Peter.

_Ten cuidado, Glozelle tiene la orden de disparar si ve las cosas mal

_ ¿como lo sabes?_ pregunta Edmund

_No para de susurrarle cosas, y mira cada cierto tiempo a la ballesta, incluso en el combate mira de refilón a Glozelle, ten cuidado

_Peter, puedes usar esos pocos segundos para coger ventaja, eres mas rápido que él, en un segundo de despiste perderá el combate_ observa Edmund.

_bien, es la hora de finalizar el combate.

El combate vuelve a dar comienzo, los ataques de mi padre se vuelven mas agresivos y rápidos que antes, con el brazo herido a Peter le cuesta mas esquivarlos, pero aun así lo logra en varias ocasiones, ahí esta acaba de volver la vista de nuevo, Peter se laza al ataque sin contemplaciones, consigue desarmar e inmovilizar a Miraz, , de rodillas mi padre espera que Peter le mate, pero este le entrega la espada a Caspian, pues es él quien debe decidir, le deja convida a Cambio de su rendición, y mi padre derrotado vuelve hacia sus compañeros, si pueden llamarse así y aliado, el cual no parece contento con el final del combate, Corro hacia Peter y le abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, hundiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

_Ya esta se termino todo_ un grito estropea nuestro momento.

_Traición, traición.

Glozelle moviliza a todos los soldados Telmarinos, mientras Lord Tharpion moviliza a los suyos, Peter avisar a los narnianos que se preparen para la lucha, y luego se gira hacia mí.

_ Me lo prometiste_ asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo hacia la retaguardia.

La Batalla va a Comenzar, espero que Lucy vuelva pronto con Aslan.

La batalla

Caspian entra en la tumba para empezar el plan, los arqueros se preparan par disparar, y Peter comienza a contar para sincronizarse con Caspian que esta en el subsuelo, al llegar a diez el suelo comienza a desplomarse según los previsto y los arqueros disparan sus flechas, peter lanza la orden y todos nos dirigimos hacia la lucha, en un primer momento parece que vamos venciendo, pero desde el linde del bosque aparecen muchos mas soldados tanto Telmarinos como Carlomenos, Peter manda retirada pero con las catapultas consiguen taponarnos la entrada a la sepultura. Todos lo tenemos decididos si no podemos huir, esta claro que lucharemos hasta la muerte, Peter se coloca en primera posición seguido de sus dos hermanos y Caspian, tal y como le prometí por mucho que quiera estar a su lado permanezco en la retaguardia, alza su espada.

_ ¡Por NARNIA!_ todos nos lanzamos al ataque.

Aunque no halla adquirido una gran destreza con la espada consigo retener algún Telmarino o carlomeno centrado en mi para ayudar a los míos, muchos están cayendo, las catapultas disminuyen mucho nuestro numero, pero de repente en mitad de este caos, los árboles comienzan a moverse, las raíces llegan hasta las catapultas y la destrozan. LUCY LO HA CONSEGUIDO, todos recuperamos mas fuerza y nos lanzamos contra ellos, quienes retroceden rápidamente para volver a la fortaleza.

Unos brazos fuertes inmovilizan los míos y les atan a mi espalda, seguidamente me obligan a voltear y me encuentro cara con Lord Tharpion, su cara se encuentra llena de cicatrices y con una mueca que simula una sonrisa me dice.

_Lo que no te dije fue que seria un placer en convertirte en mi mujer.

Y con eso me amordaza la boca para que no pueda avisar a nadie, que con la euforia no se dan cuenta de lo que ocurren la parte de atrás, me echa a su hombre y huye por la retaguardia, se dirige hacia el riachuelo, intento que me suelte golpeándole con los pies, pero ni da resultado, cruza el riachuelo, y sigue adelante.

En el campo de batalla (Peter)

Seguimos a los Telmarinos no permitiré que crucen el rió y se ponga a cubierto en el castillo, LUCY LO HA LOGRADO, Aslan esta aquí para ayudarnos como ella nos dijo desde un principio, como siempre me siento un estupido por no creer en ella, y ahí esta al otro lado del puente, haciendo frente a ese Lord Telmarino que a traicionado a su propio rey por el poder.

Inocente de el cree que Lucy esta sola y piensa atravesar el puente con sus hombres, pero detrás de ella una figura imponente sale de su escondite, y hace temblar a todos los Telmarinos mientras que a todos los Narnianos nos devuelve la esperanza a nuestros corazones. Aun así Cruzan el rió, pero el fuerte rugido de Aslan provoca el despertar del dios del rió, el cual sin contemplaciones arranca el puente con el nuevo "rey" sobre el y le destroza, llevándose a su paso todo aquel telmarino que no a logrado salir de su cauce, aun así todavía sobrevive algún telmarino, los cuales son obligados a entregar sus armas a los Narnianos para impedir una nueva batalla con los supervivientes.

Junto mis hermanos y Caspian cruzo el rió rápidamente para ver con mis propios ojos que Lucy se encuentra bien, llegamos a la otra orilla, nos arrodillamos antes Aslan, quien nos pide que nos levantemos. A nuestras espaldas se oye un réquiem, y vemos como los pequeños ratones llevan a Reepichep, en una especie de camilla improvisada con ramas, Lucy se apresura a sacar su poción curativa y le da de beber una gota, la cual consigue que se recupere rápidamente, pero por desgracia la poción no logra hacer crecer su cola de nuevo, pero gracias al cariño de su pueblo, Aslan le otorga una nueva cola.

Después de este pequeño suceso, abrazamos a Lucy fuertemente para asegurarnos que esta bien.

_Estoy bien, no me a pasado nada_Aslan Sonríe.

De repente entre tanta euforia un pequeño árbol cercano nos trae una mala noticia, Laila ha sido secuestrada por ese Carlomeno, con mirada lasciva, la ira recorre todo mi cuerpo, no pienso solo actúo, veo a Batallador, el Caballos des Caspian cerca de ese mismo árbol que nos ha dado la noticia, le pido que me diga donde se encuentran, monto al caballo y marcho por la dirección indicada.

En pequeño claro

Este individuo, a causa no encontrar una palabra para describirle, después de correr en el bosque durante un buen rato se detiene en un pequeño claro rodeado de piedras, no hay ningún árbol que puede ayudarme ahora, me baja de sus hombros y me desata las manos, no espero mas y le doy con toda mi fuerza en la cara e intento huir, con la mala suerte de que es mas rápido que yo y me da alcance enseguida, tirándome al suelo, me da la vuelta pues me encuentro boca abajo.

_ No me importaría probar posturas nuevas, pero en otro momento, no tengo mucho tiempo para convertirte en mi mujer_ esa sonrisa macabra hace temblar todo mi cuerpo, ese hombre va ha… no no puede ser no quiero que me toque._ Primero te quitara esa mordaza quiero oír como gritas mi nombre, en todo su esplendor.

_no por favor déjame, suélteme.

Sus asquerosas manos, recorren mi cuerpo por encima del vestido hasta llegar abajo, una vez ahí sube lentamente llevando en sus manos mi vestido, no quiero, giro mi cabeza y miro hacia el horizonte por la fuerza bruta no conseguiré nada, pues él es mas grande y fuerte que yo, y no haría mas que enfadarle, sus manos se encuentran ya en mis muslos, en los cuales se detiene y manosea.

_Tienes una piel mas suave de lo que me imagine cariño

_Suélteme!

Las lagrimas recorren mi rostro, cierro los ojos fuertemente, bastante tengo sufriendo como para ver como ese hombre me quiere marcar como suya.

Peter

Batallador va al galope tendido, no puedo hacer que vaya más rápido, pero tengo el presentimiento de que necesito ir más rápido, ese hombre no pensaba en aliarse con los Telmarino así como así, la quería a ella solamente para saciar sus instintos, como una cortesana personal.

Llego al bosque se que estoy cerca pero no donde tengo que dirigirme ahora, este era el ultimo lugar donde la vio, ¿Dónde estas Laila?, solo espero que no se demasiado tarde, como la halla tocado un milímetro le mandare al infierno junto con Miraz.

Oigo un grito, no lo dudo y mando a Batallador ir tras él solo puede ser ella, mi Laila espera que voy a buscarte.

Laila

Sube sus manos a mi cintura, ya esta mas cerca de su objetivo y yo no puedo impedirlo, y no hay nadie cerca para hacerlo, cierro mas fuerte los ojos, no quiero mirar, no quiero, se oyen los cascos de un caballo, parece que esta cerca, decido intentarlo y grito con todas mis fuerzas, Lord Tharpion parece haberlo oído también y me pega en la mejilla fuerte y violentamente.

_LAILA!

Esa voz es de Peter, no se si quiero que me encuentre no de esta manera con un hombre sin escrúpulos sentado a horcajadas sobre mi, con mi vestido subido hasta mas arriba de mis caderas.

De repente dejo de sentir el peso sobre mi, no se si abrir los ojos, para saber que solo son imaginaciones mías, y pensar que no he oído a Peter y encontrarme con quien el que ha gritado es mi agresor.

_Laila, abre los ojos

Es él, ES PETER, abro los ojos lentamente, me tiende la mano para ayudar ha levantarme, pero en lugar de aceptarla miro hacia mi alrededor y veo el cuerpo muerto de ese ese monstruo, no aguanto mas me incorporo quedándome sentada, con las rodillas dobladas, y intentando recolocar el vestido, lloro ese hombre casi lo logra.

Siento los brazos de Peter frotándome la espalda, y recuerdo que es gracias a él por lo que no ha pasado nada, subo mi mirada, para encontrar la suya, veo la preocupación de en sus ojos, le abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, no quiero separarme de él.

_Ya esta, todo termino

Me rodea con sus brazos he intenta consolarme, al cabo de un rato me coje y me sube en Batallador, reconocería a este caballo en cualquier circunstancia, y me saca de ese horrible lugar al que espero no tener que volver nunca, ni siquiera de casualidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por C., así como el universo de Narnia.**

**Bueno llegamos al final, igual un poquito flojo, pero espero que os guste.**

La Espera

_¡Peter! ¿Se puede saber a donde vas?

_¡LAILA! ¿Dónde esta Laila?_Pregunta Caspian asustado_¿Donde esta?

_Tranquilo Caspian, Peter la mando ponerse en la retaguardia para que no fuera herida, vendrá ahora

_Aaaahhhh_Grita Lucy _ entonces de quien hablaba el árbol era ella!

_NO, tengo que ir a buscarla.

_Rey Caspian_ habla con voz tranquila el gran León_ un hombre bastara para traer a Laila de vuelta, tus hombres te necesitan ahora.

_no puedo dejarla

Un rugido hace caer un silencio entre todos los presentes, al ver que no ocurre nada todos siguen en sus puestos recogiendo armas y ayudando a los telmarinos a salir del rió.

_Ella estará bien, Peter ha ido a buscarla, y a ti te corresponde volver a Telmar y poner orden en tu nuevo reino. Vamos.

Aslan seguido de Caspian y los tres antiguos reyes se dirigen hacia la fortaleza de Telmar.

Regreso al hogar

_Peter…

_¿te encuentras bien?_Me mira preocupado

_No, osea si, es…. No le cuentes a Caspian lo que ha ocurrido.

_querrás decir lo que no ha ocurrido, ¿verdad?_intenta bromear Peter.

_Peter! Por favor no se lo digas, bastante con….

_No se lo diré, pero no te lo guardes para ti, te hará mas daño.

Le sonrió, hablar con él es mas sencillo siempre de lo que pienso, es como si supiera lo que pasa por mi mente, seguimos el camino del bosque sin prisa , tranquilamente, los árboles se mueven a nuestro alrededor, la brisa hace que las hojas suenen como una canción perdida en el tiempo.

_Es perfecto.

_¿cual?

_Todo, nunca imagine que lograría ver a Narnia tal y como lo Describen las historias.

_y eso que no has estado en Cair Paravel y sus alrededores.

_¿como es? Dímelo por favor.

_Ahora, son ruinas, recubiertas con enredaderas que suben por ellas, pero aun así es perfecto.

_Me encantaría verlo

_Vivirás allí

_no digas tonterías, ahí solo pueden vivir los reyes y reinas

_no tienen por que vivir solos, además Caspian es el nuevo rey de Narnia, eso implica que tu iras a vivir con él a menos que elijas otro lugar.

Seguimos nuestro camino en silencio, disfrutando del sonido que los árboles nos ofrecen, estamos cerca de la mesa de piedra, ya falta poco solo atravesar el bosque y el rió, entrado en el bosque pido a Peter que nos detengamos a descansar un poco.

_¿pero casi estamos? Y alguien tiene que revisarte.

_Por favor _ intento convencerle poniendo cara de niña buena

_Esta bien, pero un ratito muy corto._le sonrió.

Nada más desmontar de Batallador le rodeo con mis brazos en agradecimiento por detenernos un poco, él responde posando los suyos en mis caderas, y ahí permanecemos un rato solos los dos con la canción de los árboles a nuestro alrededor.

Llegada a Telmar.

Dos Narnianos vigilan la entrada por si acaso hay algún Telmarino que se resiste a aceptar que Caspian y los Narnianos han ganado la batalla, o eso supone Peter, Sonríen al vernos llegar y uno de ellos toca un cuerno tres veces en cuanto pasamos la entrada, al llegar a la puerta principal Peter desmonta primero y luego me ayuda, mientras peter coje las riendas de Batallador para llevarle a las cuadras, las puertas se abre violentamente y mi visión queda anulada por un color azul marino, su olor le delata, Caspian.

_¿Estas bien?¿que ha ocurrido?¿te ha hecho algo? Ven vamos a dentro para que te revisen.

Sus manos pasan por mi cintura y me eleva por los aires, no me da tiempo ha decirle que estoy bien que me deje, miro suplicando a Peter para que me ayude a salir de este lió pero al contrario de lo que pienso el se ríe y se dirige hacia donde le indican que están los establos.

_Caspian de verdad estoy bien, déjame!

_NO, primero iras a que te revisen

_ iré, iré, pero bájame

_no

_se andar sabes¿?¿?¿?_No recibo respuesta.

Subimos las escaleras, si es que se puede decir así, entramos en la primera habitación a la derecha y en una cómoda cama me deposita, el se sienta a mi lado, y no deja de mirarme severamente.

_Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

_ y lo tuve! No tengo más que un par de arañazos por la batalla.

_No,no lo tuviste!

_Estoy bien Caspian, estoy bien

El medico Narniano me revisa, me cura los pequeños rasguños de la batalla y los arañazos que me cause intentando huir del Carlommeno.

_Ya estas, eran unas pocas heridas superficiales nada mas.

_Gracias doctor

Caspian no se ha separado de mi ni un momento,¿no tendría que estar haciendo otras cosas? salimos del hospital improvisado en el castillo, y me dirijo hacia mi antigua habitación, seguida por mi primo claro que no se separa ni un momento de mi, al llegar a mi habitación y entrar dentro, Caspian se sienta en la cama y me vuelve a mirar severamente.

_¿que ocurre? Ya estoy bien, ya has oído al medico, deja de mirarme así! Me asustas _ bromeo

_No me has dicho lo que ha pasado _ veo que no se relaja.

_¿que quieres saber?

_¿que paso?¿te hizo algo?¿que pensaba hacer contigo?

_No pienses mal, tranquilo, solo pensaba llevarme a Carlomen para hacerme su esposa por la fuerza, ¿tranquilo ya?

_No, pero mas relajado si, por cierto descansa un poco por la noche han preparado un pequeña fiesta, y Lucy quiere que estés presente_ Por fin cambia la expresión de su cara y una gran sonrisa cruza su rostro.

_Claro, me voy a cambiar y descansare un poco_ le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Observo como sale de mi habitación, suspiro, por lo menos he conseguido que se relaje pensando que solo era hacerme su esposa y no su mujer, no se cuanto tardara en descubrirlo pero por lo menos cuento con al ayuda de Peter, Peter! ¿Ira a la fiesta? Tendré que elegir algo, ya que esta fiesta no será una fiesta cualquiera, primero me daré un largo y relajante baño, luego elegiré el vestido.

Después de salir del baño y dirigirme a mi armario oigo unos golpes en la puerta.

_¿quien es?

_Lucy

_Pasa,Pasa

Entra despacio, con una sonrisa tímida, y se acerca poco a poco a donde me encuentro yo, la devuelvo la sonrisa.

_Hola, reina Lucy._ ella se ríe

_Hola ¿Qué tal estas?

_Bien, siéntate por favor.

_No ,no , no yo solo venia a ….preguntarte … si me ayudarías

_Para la fiesta¿?¿?

_si! Y a Susan¿?¿?¿_su sonrisa cambia de una tímida a una de alegría.

_Por supuesto, Lucy.

Sale saltando de la habitación para decírselo a su hermana, sonrió para mi misma, acordándome derepente que yo también tengo un hermano, al que casi no conozco, me pongo un sencillo vestido, y salgo corriendo a la antigua habitación de mi padre.

El pequeño de la familia.

Llamo suavemente a la puerta, pero nadie responde, entonces abro poco a poco la puerta, entro silenciosamente y cierro de nuevo la puerta tras de mi, observo al habitación, es bastante sencilla, una cama, una armario, un escritorio y… bingo una cuna, me acerco rápidamente y miro al interior, me encuentro con un renacuajo muy despierto, que hace una mueca que simula una sonrisa al verme, miro alrededor y veo que no hay nadie, ni parece que halla habido alguien aquí, todo esta cubierto de una fina capa de polvo excepto al cuna, y pienso que solo han entrado aquí para cuidar lo indispensable del niño, supongo que eso seria una orden de mi padre, le cojo en brazos, es muy chiquitín.

_Suelta a mi hijo! No pienso dejar que nadie le haga daño._Volteo a ver a mi madrastra

_ Yo solo….

_¿Laila?¿que haces aquí?

_yo… quería ver a mi hermano, pero ya me iba.

Me acerco a entregarla al pequeño, se le paso, la entiendo perfectamente, es el hijo de Miraz, ¿Quién confiara en que el pequeño no se revele también contra Narnia?, me dispongo a salir de la habitación.

_Railan

_ ¿Perdón?

_Tu hermano, se llama Railan_Sonrio

_Railan_ digo para mi_ Es precioso

En la fiesta

Salgo de la habitación de Susan y Lucy, Susan lleva un precioso vestido verde que resalta sus ojos y Lucy lleva un Rojo con pequeños leones en los bordes del vestido, y el mío es azul marino con pequeños reflejos azul cielo. Por el camino nos encontramos con mi madrastra la cual pide a las reinas un minuto a solas conmigo, yo las digo en silencio que se adelante que yo las alcanzare luego.

_siento molestarte

_No pasa nada, ¿ocurre algo?

_no, quería entregarte un pequeño obsequio para pedirte perdón por todos estos años de abandono

_no hace falta _ respondo con frialdad al recordar como me trato.

_Era una orden de tu padre, perdóname.

Toma mi mano y me entrega un bonito collar de perlas y en el centro de este se encuentra un nácar, me quedo con los ojos abiertos no se que decir.

_Date prisa o llegaras tarde

_ ¿puede ponérmelo? Por favor

_Claro._se coloca tras de mi y me ayuda a ponerme le collar _ ya esta, estas preciosa Laila.

_gracias _ me sonrojo_ es precioso

_Venga corre te están esperando.

_Muchas gracias de verdad _ la abrazo antes de seguir el camino hacia la fiesta.

La cena paso tranquilamente, entre bromas e historias de la edad dorada, nada de preparar batallas ni nada por el estilo, de repente la música comenzó a sonar, Lucy saco corriendo a Edmund, seguida de Susan y Peter.

_ ¿quieres bailar?

_Caspian, no te gusta bailar

_hoy es un día especial, y tengo el honor de tener a una de las chicas más guapas de la fiesta como prima.

_venga vamos y dejar de decir estupideces

Empezamos a bailar, Caspian me pisa suavemente varias veces como cuando estábamos en clase, pero para su mala suerte no estamos en ellas y no tengo que preocuparme por la gruñona profesora, así que cuando mira de reojo a Susan se las devuelvo un poco mas fuertes, al poco rato nuestro baile se convierte en un juego de haber quien pisa a quien, cuando de repente noto que me dan golpecitos en el hombre entonces paramos los dos y me volteo para ver a Peter ofrecerme la mano, mira a Caspian sonrío, y posa mi mano en la de Peter, con el cual comienzo a bailar lentamente, el me toma fuertemente de la cintura y acerca su boca a mi oído.

_en los establos a medianoche_ me sonríe con una sonrisa picara.

_Piensas dejarme si terminar el baile ¿?¿?¿?

_no quiero, pero es de mala educación acaparar a un bella dama durante todo el baile, y para mi desgracia Ed viene hacia, y no creo que me invite a bailar a mi

Me río y a los pocos segundos de decir Peter aquello noto otros toquecitos en mi hombro y vuelvo cambiar de acompañante.

Medianoche.

La fiesta continua pero tal y como prometí a Peter aquí me encuentro en los establos todo el mundo todavía se encuentra en la fiesta que supongo que dure hasta el amanecer, de repente oigo ruidos a mis espaldas y me doy la vuelta asustada dispuesta a gritar cuando distingo la sobra de Peter y detrás de el ¿un caballo?

_ ¿a donde vas?_ pregunto confundida sus hermano todavía están en la fiesta.

_dirás que a donde vamos, pero es una sorpresa.

Me ayuda a montar sobre el caballo y luego seguidamente sube él salimos del castillo sin hacer ruido y una vez fuera, empezamos a galopar, la luz de la luna ilumina loas campos y una vez que entramos en el bosque, su luz se cuela entre las ramas, Peter coje otro camino pues no cruzamos el río, de repente paramos y desmonta abundándome a mi después.

_A partir de aqui hay que ir a pie

_ ¿esta lejos?

_nuse_ bromea_ es una sorpresa

_pero Peter….

_no no una sorpresa es una sorpresa.

Toma suavemente mi mano, y le sigo, nos adentramos en una pequeña cueva, pero al otro lado se ve un pequeñísima salida, Peter me ayuda a pasar por ella y una vez ahí me quedo con los ojos como platos, nunca había visto ni oído hablar de un lugar como este, era un pequeña cala, con la arena mas fina que puede existir y con el mar en calma.

_Es….es…

_Nuestro secreto, y ahora quisiera devolverte tu Colgate

Lentamente toma mi mano y coloca en ella el colgante que le di para el combate, me quedo observándole un rato ha añadido unos abalorios.

_Los de color rojo simbolizan a Narnia y los de color azul a los telmarinos._Sonrío ante la explicación.

_es decir los de color rojo sois vos y los de color azul soy yo

_Así es, espero que no te haya molestado.

En respuesta a sus dudas cruzo mis brazos por su cuello y me acerco lentamente a esos labios que hacen tanto que no saboreo, después de un pequeño roce le susurro.

_Es perfecto.

El vuelve a besarme lentamente nuestro beso se vuelva mas ardiente, sus manos abrazan mi cintura y me acercan a él tanto como puede, mis manos viajan a su cabello y empiezan a masajearlo poco a poco, el aire hacer detenernos, en sus ojos veo un fuego tan intenso que hace que mi corazón aumente su velocidad, cuando sus labios intentan apoderarse de nuevo de los míos, le sonrío, me separo de él y corro hacia el agua, en el proceso soy atrapada por él el cual empieza a darme vueltas en el aire, una vez que me posa en el suelo, le salpico y empezamos un juego de niños hasta que caemos en la arena, yo sobre él que me tiene firmemente agarrada de la cintura, busco sus labios de nuevo, y sus manos viajan desde mi cintura hasta mis caderas y ahí se detienen y vuelve a recorrer el camino hacia atrás, mis manos en cambio viajan a su cuello donde empiezan a desatar poco a poco la parte superior de su vestuario, entonces las manos de Peter se posan sobre las suyas impidiéndolas seguir su tarea.

_No creo que se lo adecuado, mañana seguramente volveré a mi hogar y tendré que dejarte y….

_por eso quiero ofrecerte algo que si puedas llevar a tu mundo, mi recuerdo.

_Siempre tendré tu recuerdo Laila

_pues si me lo pone así, utilizare el plan B

_plan B ¿? ¿?

_No quiero que otro hombre me toque Peter, y hoy casi lo logran, así que abandonaras a esta vulnerable dama para que la coman los lobos_ mis ojos demuestran tristeza y remiro fijamente.

Veo que no funciona así que vuelvo a intentarlo besándole de nuevo, lentamente.

_Por favor, nadie lo sabrá

Parece que funciona porque sus besos se vuelven más ardientes cada vez, sus mansos viajan al cierre de su vestido y le abren lentamente, pequeños gemidos escapan de mi boca cuando Peter muerde lentamente mi cuello.

En poco tiempo nos encontramos los dos desnudos, peter lame mis pecho centrados en mis pezones que se encuentra erectos gracias a sus mimos, mi gemidos son cada vez mas fuerte y noto la erección de Peter entre mis muslos, no aguanto la curiosidad y aplico un poco de fuerza sobre el cuerpo que se encuentra encima del mío, ahora es mi turno de jugar, cuando termino con su miembro él realiza mi misma jugada y quedo de nuevo debajo suyo, poco a poco entra dentro de mi, al principio me duela un poco pero poco apoco una sensación de placer me inunda, sus caderas empujan a las mías en un vaivén que se va tornando mas rápido cada vez, su fuego parece queres derretir mi hielo pero este a su vez intenta apagar el fuego.

_Mas rápido

Peter acepta mi petición y a la vez que aumenta la velocidad también aumenta su fuerza, en un segundo noto como nuestras almas se unen y vuelan sobre el cielo, cuando el momento cumbre finaliza, noto el peso de Peter sobre mi cuerpo.

_ ¿estas bien?

_ha sido perfecto

Peter me abraza y me coloca sobre su pecho, pero mi manos inquietas duran poco tiempo entre las suyas y empiezan lentamente a jugar de nuevo sobre su pecho dando lugar a otra batalla entre el fuego y el hielo.

Dia de la despedida

Llegamos de madrugada todo el mundo se encuentra durmiendo, así que con un beso de despida cada uno se dirige hacia su habitación, una vez en ella me dispongo ha descansar un poco en la cama antes de empezar a prepararme para la coronación de mi primo.

Sobre las 11 y media del mediodía salgo de mi habitación para dirigirme hacia las afueras del castillo donde se realizara la coronación, por el camino me encuentro a Lucy con una sonrisa piílla en el rostro.

_Caspian le ha dado un ramo de rosas a Susan_sonrio_es precioso,ya era hora!

_Lucy no deberías espiarles

_No lo he hecho se lo ha entregado en el desayuno,por cierto ¿Por qué no has venido?

_Creo que me quede dormida

_Sabes Peter también se ha debido de quedar dormido por que tampoco ha bajado, haríais buena pareja_ me dice sonriendo, no se si tomármelo en broma o si lo dice en serio._ ¡Mira Aslan viene hacia aquí!

_Reina Lucy, milady_hago una reverencia ante él, mientras Lucy le sonríe

_Buenos días majestad

_vamos se nos hace tarde.

A la hora de la coronación Peter se coloca a mi lado y disimuladamente me toma la mano, se acerca la hora de la despedida, lo presiento y se que el también, cuando Aslan propone a los Telmarinos volver a su antiguo hogar estos recelosos le hecha encara que lo que quiere es que abandonen Narnia, entonces Peter me aprieta fuerte la mano antes de soltarla, y les indica que él y sus hermanos traspasarán los primeros el portal, ha llegado el momento , mi corazón se encoge, ya no hay vuelta atrás los cuatro Pevensie se preparan para traspasarle, ante de que lo hagan me acerco a Peter y le doy un suave beso de despedida en la mejilla.

_Adiós, mi rey

_adiós mi pequeña no princesa_

Me río de su patética broma por no llorar y le suelto la manga y me dirijo a mi anterior posición para ver como los cuatro hermanos vuelven a su mundo, noto unos leves toques en mi hombro y me sorprendo en descubrir a mi madrastra con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

_Siento no haberte conocido mejor, y también que no lo pueda hacer tu hermano pero no quiero que crezca rodeado por el odio, adiós Laila.

La abrazo fuertemente y miro por ultima vez al pequeño se que no lo volveré a ver y que el nunca me conocerá, pero ella esta en lo cierto merece vivir en un lugar en donde no le culpen por culpa de su padre, veo como entran en el portal y sin poder evitarlo una lagrimas recorren mi rostro, los brazos de Caspian me rodean.

_Ven con él

_No, mi lugar esta aquí

_pero no tu corazón

_al igual que el tuyo.

Y así nos quedamos los dos viendo como algunos Telmarinos traspasan el portal en busca de un lugar mejor.


	6. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por C., así como el universo de Narnia.**

**Bueno llegamos al final, no es precisamente una obra de arte y me ha costado pensar un final para esta historia pues pensaba dejarla tal cual. Espero que os guste.**

**Y muchas gracias por sus ánimos para continuar la historia y por seguirla**

Epilogo

Susan escribe una carta a Lucy y Ed que se han quedado en Inglaterra con nuestros tíos, la digo que escriba que nos cuenten todo incluido si vuelven a Narnia, a la que no podré volver, cada vez que lo pienso mi corazón se oprime, Laila, no la volveré a ver, me siento mal, miro a Susan, la cual aparece haberse recuperado de su amor perdido, aunque por la noches mientras sueña llora y llama al nuevo rey de Narnia.

Papa y mama nos obligan a asistir a aburridas fiestas, donde jovencitas histéricas me piden y obligan a sacarlas a bailar esperando que alguna sea la elegida por mi corazón, que ingenuas mi corazón Eligio hace mucho y se encuentra muy lejos de este mundo, junto a ella. Hoy en la tarde asistiremos a otra voy preparándome para no oír las quejas de mama sobre mi pequeña rebeldía como ella lo llama.

A las 5 en punto nos encontramos allí, después de saludar a los anfitriones y antes de cualquiera de esas chicas se abalancen sobre mi me escabullo entre los presentes, y llego a un pequeño rincón abandonado, me siento atraído hacia ese lugar, me interno poco a poco entre dos árboles, una suave brisa los recorre, ¿pero no esta el muro de la casa al otro lado?, un brillante sol me da en la cara pongo la mano para que no me dañe en los ojos y entonces lo veo, he logrado escaparme de la fiesta ya lo creo, ahora si que encontrare a mi corazón de nuevo, pero ¿Por qué He vuelto?¿habrá ocurrido algo?¿y los demás?¿solo me necesitaran a mi?

Recorro el pequeño bosque en el que me encuentro, no veo a nadie, sigo andando durante un buen rato, cuando empiezo a oír voces, parece un niño y su madre pero no estoy seguro, sigo recorriendo el pequeño bosque siguiendo sus voces llego a un pequeño claro donde hay un lago en la orilla veo a una joven rubia jugando así mismo con un pequeño también rubio, supongo que sea su hermano, me acerco hacia ellos para preguntar que ha ocurrido durante nuestros años de ausencia aquí, mientras ellos siguen jugando en la orilla.

_ Lala mira, soy Caspian luchando con los moustuos maguiros_una risa angelical sale de los labios de las joven.

¿el pequeñajo a dicho Lala?¿puede ser…? Imposible aquí el tiempos es distinto, no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas, acercarme corriendo para encontrarme delante de otra joven la cual no es quien me hace sentir el hombre mas afortunado de los dos mundos, aquella que robo mi corazón y a cambio me entrego el suyo, sigo acercándome a ellos, quienes parecen no darse cuenta de mi presencia, estoy justo detrás de la joven, alzo mi mano para darla un toque en la espalda, pero durante el recorrido de mi mano esta comienza a temblar, al fin logra su objetivo, y la joven se voltea hacia a mi, bajo mi mirada para evitar encontrarme con otros ojos.

_Disculpe mi intromi….

Siento como unos brazos me rodean la cintura fuertemente mientras una cabeza se apoya en mi hombro, reacciono inmediatamente, pues esto solo puede significar que es ella, que en verdad es ella, la tomo de la cintura mas fuerte y empiezo a dar vueltas con ella entre mis brazos, en mi interior siento como mi corazón baila de la alegría, lentamente la poso de nuevo en el suelo y junto mi frente con la suya, acerco mi labios a los suyo, ¡Aslan cuanto he añorado ese dulce néctar que poseen!, pero en el instante antes de unirlos, siento un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de mi pierna, me separo bruscamente de ella volteándome para enfrentar el peligro que nos acecha, ignorando el dolor de mi pierna, no veo nada, dirijo mi vista hacia abajo por si es alguno de los compañeros de Repeechep, pero en lugar de eso me encuentro con el pequeño rubio sujetando fuertemente un palo.

_Pometi a tito que la potegeia, así que suéltala_ a mis espaldas oigo el dulce sonido de una risa.

_Viene a jugar con nosotros.

_Pero Lala…_Decido intervenir.

_Soy el monstruo marino, y pienso secuestrar ha esta bella doncella, joven rey._la tomo entre mis brazos y corro por la orilla perseguido por el pequeño.

_No huyas cobalde

_Cobarde yo¿?¿?¿?_poso a Laila en el agua, y me pongo de rodillas para fingir pelear contra él, con su palo como si fuera una espada se dirigió hacia mi, que le tomo en brazos, le cojo en brazos y le hago cosquillas en sus costados, el niños suelta inmediatamente el palo y empieza a reír.

_suélteme

_ahh ya no eres tan valiente eh¿?¿?

_pis pis

_Peter creo que debería soltarlo

_si, si me rindo, pis pis

_ummm no…

Antes de terminar mi frase noto como en la parte superior de mi ropa se empapa lentamente de un liquido caliente, y como el pequeño en mis brazos comienza a llorar, mi mente procesa lo ocurrido, las cosquillas, su repentina rendición y por ultimo esa sensación de….aaggggg ese pequeño monstruito se ha meado encima mío. Una risa me saca de mis pensamientos.

_Creo que se termino el juego no¿?¿?

_Lalaaaaaa_ no va a dejar de llorar.

_Tranquilo, tengo la solución perfecta

_¿así?_le pregunto

_Si, quitaos la ropa os bañáis y yo os limpiare la ropa, se secara rápido.

_venga vamos enano

_no quiero bañarme contigo.

_pues….. que te parece ir en busca de un tesoro.

_si!

Los dos nos dirigimos lago dentro y empezamos la búsqueda, aunque en verdad estuve mas tiempo abundándole a nadar pues se nota que todavía no controla mucho, al cabo de un rato Laila nos llama desde la orilla diciéndonos que la comida esta lista, salimos de nuestro baño y nos dirigimos a su encuentro, los tres nos tumbamos en la fresca hierba a disfrutar de la comida, me fijo mas y mas en ese pequeñajo que se encuentra entre los dos, me recuerda ha alguien pero no se a quien,¿podría ser que Caspian halla encontrado una reina para Narnia?¿su corazón se ha rendido ante otra o solo es para dar un heredero?, cambio mi vista hacia Laila quien se encuentra comiendo con una sonrisa en su cara, nuestras miradas se unen, veo el hielo que apaga mi fuego en sus ojos y siento como mi fuego se anima cada vez mas, pero esta vez no estamos solo como el día de las despedida, una pregunta escapa de sus labios, los que para mi desgracia todavía no he vuelto a probar.

_¿y como es que estas aquí?

_No lo se, tu primo no tendrá problemas de nuevo, ¿no?

_No, la paz reina en Narnia de nuevo, hace unos días embarco en un viaje para ir en busca de los siete Lords de Telmar.

_¿y te ha dejado la cargo del pequeñajo?

_Peter, él no…

_tranquila seguro que Susan lo entenderá._ suavemente noto su mano en mi muslo.

_Peter, Caspian ama a Susan y no la ha sustituido.

_¿entonces?_una risa surge de sus labios

_¿de verdad no te lo imaginas?

_imaginarme el que¿?¿?

_mírale, ¿no se te parece ha alguien?

_no

_Peter, él puede llegar a ser heredero al trono pero no por parte de Caspian, sino de un Sumo Monarca que reino hace mucho tiempo, y hoy ha regresado.

_ahhhh entonces tú estas…

Antes de terminar mi frase ocurren muchas cosas a la vez, en la cara de Laila aparece una sonrisa burlona y mi cerebro empieza a dar vueltas, recordándose de una cigüeña, de la clase de biología en la escuela, y sobre todo de la despedida en la playa…..La despedida, ella y yo, dos almas en un solo cuerpo, entonces él… él… entonces…. Mis ojos se vuelven locos y miran desde el pequeñajo hasta Laila, sin parar, de uno a otro, de uno a otro.

_Peter..Peter…por favor Peter responde.

_Él …él es mi hijo_a mi boca casi le es imposible pronunciar las palabras.

_Si

_Soy padre, soy padre!

¡Aslan! No puede ser no se que pensar por una parte tengo una familia pero por otro lado me siento muy joven para ello, tengo miedo, nunca he tenido una situación similar cuando reine, y ahora se que les abandonare pero no quiero, la amo, le amo,¿pero y Caspian?¿me matara? Mi cuerpo responde por mi cabeza y se lanza sobre ella con los brazos abiertos, tomando sus labios fuertemente, Aslan son adictivos, ¿Cómo he podido vivir sin ellos?, luego después de besarla, cojo al crío en mis brazos le lanzo al aire para recogerle de nuevo entre mis brazos, su risa inunda el lugar, es el sonido mas maravilloso que he oído me volteo de nuevo hacia Laila con el pequeño entre mis brazos.

_¿como se llama?

_Peter

_¿Caspian me matara?

_no lo creo, pero si tienes dudas tardara bastante en volver._contesta sonriendo.

_¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?

_supuse que lo habías imaginado, como empezaste a jugar con él.

Hemos estado toda la tarde jugando los tres, corriendo unos tras otros, pero todo lo bueno tiene un final, y ese final ha aparecido cuando una figura imponente con forma de León se dirige hacia nosotros des de la espesura del bosque,Aslan ha venido a buscarme. Al llegar ante nosotros nos arrodillamos ante el, quien inmediatamente nos pide que nos pongamos de pie.

_Buenas tarde Peter el magnifico, Milady, Príncipe Peter _ el pequeño tarda poco en acercarse al gran León y empezar ha acariciar su melena._Siento estropear este momento, pero ha llegado la hora.

_¿puedo despedirme?

_Claro.

Me acerco a Laila y con un dulce beso nos despedimos, no decimos nada pues los dos sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría, juntamos nuestras frentes, cerramos los ojos poco a ha poco me separo de ella, para despedirme de pequeñajo, quien me mira con lagrimas en los ojos, le cojo en brazos y le doy un suave beso en la frente.

_¿poruqe te vas?

_Por….. tengo asuntos que resolver.

_volverás ponto¿?¿?¿?

_pronto no pero volveré, te lo prometo.

Le poso en el suelo le revuelvo el pelo suavemente y sigo a Aslan, no puedo evitar mirar de nuevo a la pequeña familia que dejo.

_¿no puedo quedarme?

_ tu sitio esta en tu mundo Rey Peter.

_Les volveré a ver¿?¿?¿?

_siempre que tu corazón lo desee.

Recuerdo los árboles que se encuentra enfrente de mi, miro a Aslan y me arrodillo ante el nuevamente.

_Cuídeles, por favor

_Ven tranquilo

Desde ese momento sigo solo el camino para volver a esa horrible fiesta, pero al menos esta vez se que mi corazón además de estar en buenas manos esta muy bien acompañado y protegido, al traspasar el portal me encuentro frente a frente con un grupos de chicas que al verme todas empiezan a dar pequeños chillidos y atusarse sus vestidos, me acerco grupo con una sonrisa burlona en la boca y cuando me encuentro en medio de ellas las digo.

_Lo siento chicas me acaban de robar el corazón.

Y sin mas palabras me alejo de ellas dejándolas a todas atónitas, y alguna que otra desmayada, lo complicado vendrá cunado se lo tenga que explicar a mama y quiera conocer y la maravillosa chica que me ha robado el corazón, a la cual nunca podrá conocer, por ultimo solo espero que la fiesta termine pronto para escribir yo mismo la próxima carta a Lucy y a Ed y contarles todo, además de buscar el momento idóneo de decírselo a Susan sin que arme un escándalo, por el hecho de haber tomado los mas preciado de una mujer sin haberme comprometido primero y lo peor de todo es que yo si quiero comprometerme pero no puedo.

Al llegar la noche me dispongo a ir a la cama pero al entrar en mi habitacion observa como esta ha variado, la cama es de madera muy elaborada, leones, faunos, centaurosy de mas seres la adornan, la habitacion es de un color escarlata con algun tono dorado, cierro la puerta inmediatamente, no vaya a ser que por algun casual lo vean mis padres, una puerta que se encuetra en un lateral se abre y de ella emerge una delgada figura con la ropa de cama puesta.

_Hasta mañana Peter

Esa voz no puede ser! increible dos veces en un dia, no aguanto la excitacion y en cuanto la figura cierra la puerta que da al cuarto del pequeño me lazo hacia ella y la tomo en brazos, lentamente me acerco a sus labios y les tomo posesivamente, al principio ella se niega a devolvermele, entonces decido separarme de ella y juntar nuestras frentes.

_Soy yo! no se como pero he vuelto.

_ohh Peter.

Esta vez el beso es mas apasionado dando lugar a una hermosa noche donde el fuego y hielo luchan entre si, sin que ninguno de los dos gane la batalla, espero que sea la primera noche de muchas mas.


End file.
